Kapitel 1: Dunkelstahlschwingen
__ABSCHNITTE_NICHT_BEARBEITEN__''...Die Welt von Teravus.. Eine riesige Welt, kontrolliert von mehreren Staaten.. Eines dieser Staaten ist das Ascheland.. Als der alte Kaiser aus unbekannten Gründen starb, kam sein Sohn Lodar an die Macht.. Er schlug einen Bürgerkrieg grausam nieder, und verschlimmerte die Lage seiner Bevölkerung enorm.. In seiner Machtgier startete er einen Krieg.. Das Ascheland griff umliegende Länder an.. Und Lodar plante, die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen.. '' 405 Jahre nach dem Ende des hundertjährigen Krieges.. Währenddessen in der vaturonischen Hauptstadt Avenar.. König Valentia:,,Wir müssen überlegen, was für unser Reich am besten ist. Wir haben Wohlstand. Wir sind fortgeschritten. Ich denke, wir sollten das Steuergesetz beiseite schaffen. Das wäre gut zur Bevölkerung.´´ Saikun:,,Ja. Ich werde es jetzt gleich den Innenminister erklären.´´ König Valentia:,,Gut. Mach das.´´ Der königliche Botschafter Saikun verließ den Raum, als Turin, der oberste Befehlshaber des Militärs, in den Thronsaal ging. Turin:,,Es gibt ein Problem! Ich meine diesmal ein großes!! Plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung bewegte sich eine riesige Luftschiff-Flotte des Aschelandes auf uns zu! Es waren... 5 Schlachtkreuzer und eine Menge an kleineren Schiffen. Und eine unserer Inseln wurde bereits angegriffen. Was sollen wir tun?´´ König Valentia:,,Das Ascheland?... Wir haben ihnen nichts getan... Aber es bleibt keine andere Wahl... Verteidigt diese Stadt! Tut alles, was ihr könnt! Der Bevölkerung darf nichts geschehen!´´ Turin:,,Ja das machen wir!´´ Saikun:,,Valentia, hör mal zu, der Bevölkerung wird was geschehen.´´ Valentia:,,Nichts, wenn wir sie verteidigen! Ich werde mein Volk die nötige Unterstützung geben.´´ Saikun:,,Aber ihr werdet hier bleiben..´´ Valentia:,,Ich werde raus aufs Schlachtfeld gehen und unsere Armeen anführen.´´ Saikun:,,Ihr werdet es nicht.´´ Saikun stach dem geschockten Valentia ins Herz. Saikun:,,Ich war die ganze Zeit der Feind. Und jetzt schlaf gut, elender Schwächling.´´ Saikun zog seinen Dolch aus Valentias Herz. Valentia fiel tot um. Turin nahm sein Schwert und ging auf Saikun los. Turin:,,ELENDER VERRÄTER!!!!´´ Saikun wich aus, nahm dabei Turins Schwert, und zog es mit Wucht nach zurück, sodass Turins Kehle aufgeschlitzt wurde, woraufhin er den Saal verließ. Währenddessen in einem Apartment in den höchsten drei Stockwerken eines imposanten Wolkenkratzers, der höher war als die in seiner Umgebung.. Ikarus:,,Konzentriere dich! Ziel besser! Die erste Stufe deines Trainings hast du geschafft! Und du hast deinen Vater erfolgreich im Kampf getötet, was im Hause Vakishon als ein Zeichen der Stärke gilt! Dann musst du es doch auch schaffen, mit dem Bogen zu schießen!´´ Yuuto:,,Ich weiß. Ich ziel....´´ Eine Explosion ertönte und die Trainingshalle stürzte ein. Yuuto und Ikarus rannten noch rechtzeitig raus und gingen auf einer großen Terrasse, wo sich schon Senshi befand. Senshi:,,Oh nein.. Das Ascheland greift uns an.. Wir sollten den König beschützen und aus der Stadt bringen!´´ Ikarus:,,Ja. Und was ist mit Yuuto? Ich meine, er ist noch nicht volljährig.´´ Senshi:,,Er wird ebenfalls mitkämpfen, da er das Krieger-Ritual abgeschlossen hat.´´ Plötzlich landete auf der Terrasse ein kleines Transport-Schiff, woraus ein Ritter kam. Er trug eine silberne strahlende Rüstung, welche an einigen Stellen rot leuchtete, und mit Stacheln gespickt ist, wie einen Helm, der an einem Totenschädel erinnert. Der Ritter zog sein langes blutrotes Schwert. Unbekannter Ritter:,,Seid gegrüßt, sehr geehrte Mitglieder des berühmt-berüchtigten Haus Vakishons. Mir wurde der Befehl erteilt, euch alle zu exekutieren.´´ Senshi:,,Sie schicken nur einen Ritter, um uns aufzuhalten. Dann muss es wohl ein starker sein.. Yuuto! Fliehe!´´ Yuuto:,,Niemals! Ich werde euch beschützen!´´ Ikarus:,,Ich greife ihn zuerst an, um zu sehen, wie stark er ist.´´ Ikarus zog sein Schwert und ging auf den unbekannten Ritter zurück. Er konnte sich noch einige Sekunden halten, bevor der unbekannte Ritter ihn mit einem festen Schlag meterweit nach hinten schleuderte. Ikarus flog über das Geländer und stürzte 88 Meter in die Tiefe. Yuuto:,,IKARUS!!´´ Yuuto wollte sich kampfbereit machen, als Senshi zu ihn ging und ihm zwei schwarze Katanas gab. Senshi:,,Du musst fliehen.. Ich halte ihn solange auf.. Für die Menschheit bist du vom unschätzbarem Wert...´´ Yuuto:,,Nein. Ich kämpfe auch.´´ Senshi:,,FLIEHE!´´ Senshi zog noch ein weiteres Schwert und ging auf den unbekannten Ritter zu. Der unbekannte Ritter drehte sich schnell und bohrte sein Schwert in Senshis Gesicht durch ihren Kopf. Yuuto:,,MUTTER!!´´ Unbekannter Ritter:,,Und jetzt du.´´ Yuuto rannte und sprang über das Geländer. Er landete in ein Fenster eines niederen Wolkenkratzers und wurde von dem unbekannten Ritter verfolgt. Die beiden kamen auf der Straße an und der unbekannte Ritter verfolgte Yuuto solange bis zu einer riesigen Kathedrale, dessen Turm eben einstürzte und auf Yuuto traf. Jedoch hatte Yuuto Glück und der Teil vom Turm, der auf ihn einschlug, war ein Fenster, welches leicht brach. Der unbekannte Ritter, überzeugt, dass Yuuto tot ist, ging weg. Der stärkste Krieger der Welt 3 Jahre später... Das Ascheland annektierte das südliche Vaturon, konnte jedoch nicht weiter vorrücken, um den Rest einzunehmen, da die Truppen für Angriffe auf Oratyrea gebraucht wurden, jedoch wurde die Macht des Aschelands dort durch Wachposten gesichert. Saikun wurde die Macht über das südliche Vaturon übergeben, während der Norden des Landes in den Händen mehrerer Widerstandskämpfer war. Aterion wurde ebenfalls angegriffen und durch den Überraschungseffekt des unerwarteten Angriffs wurde die Armee zu spät gesendet, weshalb das Ascheland viel Gebiet einnehmen konnte. Die Aterianer verteidigen das restliche Land mit einer enorm langen Verteidigungsmauer und mehreren Verteidigungslinien. Yuuto trainierte seine Kampffertigkeiten, um sich an das Ascheland zu rächen, und um den Mörder seiner Familie zu besiegen. Er trainierte in den Ruinen seiner Heimatstadt, griff jedoch keine Lager und Verteidigungsposten des Aschelandes an. '' Währenddessen in einem Wald 10 Kilometer entfernt westlich von Avenar.. Damasa:,,Was für ein schöner Wald.´´ Soldat 1:,,Ja. Und was sollten wir tun? Ihr habt uns nicht den Auftrag gesagt.´´ Damasa:,,Wir müssen mit dem Generalgouverneur Saikun sprechen. Es geht um gewisse Befehle über die Aushändigung von aterianisch-stämmigen Bürgern.´´ Soldat 2:,,Verstanden.´´ Währenddessen 50 Meter entfernt bei Yuuto.. Yuuto:,,Und noch ein Wolf!´´ Yuuto köpfte in einem Salto einen anspringenden Wolf, während der Rest floh. ..Und schon erledigt.. (Yuuto) Yuuto saß sich im Schatten eines Baumes nieder, als ein unbekannter Mann in strahlend silberner Rüstung, die goldene und blaue Verzierungen hatte, vorbei kam und ihn bemerkte. Der Mann ging auf Yuuto zu. Unbekannter Mann:,,So hab ich dich gefunden.´´ Yuuto stand geschockt auf und zog eines seiner Schwerter. Yuuto :,,Wer seid ihr?!´´ Unbekannter Mann:,,Ich bin Akuma.´´ Yuuto:,,Akuma?´´ Akuma:,,Ja. Und ich muss los. Ich habe das Ascheland zu besiegen. Und du solltest mitkommen.´´ Yuuto:,,Ich sollte mitkommen? Wieso?´´ Akuma:,,Ich fand durch viele Quellen vom Tod deiner Familie heraus, aber merkte, dass deine Leiche nie gefunden wurde, jedoch bist du offiziell tot. Dies sollte als Propaganda dienen, damit das Volk des Aschelandes glaubt, dass das Haus Vakishon, aus dem schon einige Helden hervorgingen, ausgelöscht wurde, um den Mut der Bevölkerung zu unterdrücken. Ich schleuste mich auch in ihr Heer ein und gewann viele Erfahrungen über das innere System des Landes. Ich fand heraus, dass es im Ascheland nicht mit rechten Dingen zugeht...´´ Yuuto:,,Oh.. Und was meinst du mit, dass es dort nicht mit rechten Dingen zugeht?´´ Akuma:,,Das Ascheland ist so ziemlich das reinste Drecksloch. Ihr Anführer ist rücksichtslos und die Bevölkerung ist meistens sehr arm, viele Leute werden in Konzentrationslager gesperrt, und das nur, wenn sie die Gesetze, die oftmals sehr dumm sind, nicht befolgen, oder nach ihrer Meinung ,,Rassisch minderwertig" seien. Außerdem herrscht dort eine große Hungersnot und entgegen seiner Versprechungen, die Hungersnot zu beenden, tut ihr Anführer Lodar nichts. Im Gegenteil: Er und seine engsten Vertrauten ziehen einen Vorteil daraus, der die Bevölkerung, auch die nach ihrer Meinung ,,rassisch wert" seien, noch schlimmer leiden lässt. Doch über Lodar ist nicht wirklich viel bekannt, da seine Vergangenheit nur seinen engsten Vertrauten, und seiner Familie, die er umgebracht hatte, bekannt ist. Er schlug auch einen Bürgerkrieg nieder auf äußerst brutale Art, und hat scheinbar vor, die Welt zu erobern. Es gab auch Berichte, dass Lodar die Tochter des Anführers der Widerstandsgruppe der Traditionisten, die stärkste Widerstandsgruppe gegen das Regime, was das alte Ascheland wieder aufleben lassen will, tagelang sexuell missbrauchte und dazu zwang, seine persönliche Sklavin zu sein. Jedoch werden diese Berichte geheim gehalten. Ich habe mich dort bis zum General-Lieutnant hochgearbeitet, musste aber viele grausame Dinge tun, um nicht aufzufallen oder wegen Befehlsverweigerung bestraft zu werden.´´ Yuuto:,,Das ist hart.. Ich werde mitkommen, und das Ascheland besiegen, um deren Bevölkerung von deren Elend zu befreien!´´ Akuma:,,Das ist eine gute Einstellung. Gehen wir.´´ Yuuto:,,Ja.´´ Die beiden gingen durch den Wald und trafen auf die Gruppe von Damasa. Akuma:,,Das hier ist Damasa. Er ist einer der Vertrauensmänner von Lodar und wird oft auf Inspektions-Missionen und zu diplomatischen Missionen geschickt. Und er hat da schon eine Gruppe von 34 Soldaten.. Nicht mehr lange.´´ Damasa:,,Akuma? Was stehst du in meinem Weg?´´ Akuma zog sein Schwert. Akuma:,,Ich wollte die Frage eben dir stellen.´´ Damasa:,,Du Verräter! Soldaten! Besiegt den miesen Verräter und seinen Komplizen!´´ Akuma:,,Werdet ihr nicht schaffen.´´ Akuma rannte auf die Feinde zu und riss 10 der Feinde in den Tod, bevor er von einem Betäubungsschuss getroffen wurde und umfiel. Damasa:,,Akuma wird gefangengenommen und gefoltert. Nun zu dir!´´ Yuuto:,,Ihr werdet ihn nicht bekommen!´´ Yuuto zog seine zwei Schatten-Katanas. Damasa:,,Schatten-Katanas? Woher hast du sie her?´´ Yuuto:,,Diese werden in meiner Familie immer von Generation zu Generation weitergereicht und sind ein Symbol unserer Ehre!´´ Damasa:,,Moment mal.. Dann bist du der verschollene letzte Krieger des Hauses Vakishon.. TÖTET IHN!!!´´ Yuuto:,,Versucht es doch.´´ Yuuto ging auf die Feinde los. Er griff in enorm schnellen Angriffen an und konnte in drei Minuten bereits 20 Soldaten besiegen. ...Diese Schnelligkeit.. Diese Präzision.. Ich kannte diese Geschwindigkeit sonst nur von unserem Exekutor Psiiclox.. (Damasa) Akuma wachte auf und sah sich um. Er sah die Leichen der feindlichen Soldaten, und auch, wie Yuuto vor Damasa stand. Damasa:,,Lenkt ihn ab! Ich fliehe!´´ Damasa rannte weg und aktivierte einen seltenen Reittier-Zauber, der ein schwarzes Pferd beschwor, woraufhin er floh. Die letzten 4 überlebenden Soldaten wurden von Yuuto niedergestreckt. Yuuto:,,Was für ein leichtes Spiel.´´ Akuma stand auf. Akuma:,,Eine großartige Leistung. Ich hätte nicht von dir erwartet, dass du es schaffst, Damasa in die Flucht zu schlagen.´´ Yuuto:,,Danke.´´ Akuma:,,Wir sollten erstmal zum Wüsten-Imperium. Ich habe dort ein Treffen mit einem wichtigen Spion, der 'Geier' genannt wird.´´ Yuuto:,,Verstanden.´´ 5 Tage später bei Damasa.. Er ritt in die Bergfeste und rannte in den Thronsaal zu Lodar, der eben auf seinem Thron schlief, während drei Sklaven den teilweise dreckigen Raum reinigten. Senbo, der Berater von Lodar weckte ihn auf. Senbo:,,Eure Majestät. Damasa ist hier.´´ Lodar:,,Damasa. Du bist ja früher hier, als gedacht. Wie erging es in der Stadt?´´ Damasa:,,Ich war nicht in der Stadt. Ich wurde im Wald westlich der Stadt aufgehalten. Von einem Verräter, und einem unbekannten Krieger, der wahrscheinlich dem Haus Vakishon angehört.´´ Lodar:,,Was?´´ Damasa:,,Der Verräter war der General-Lieutnant Akuma von der 9. Armee, und der andere, der vollkommen in Schwarz gekleidet war, tötete blitzschnell meine Soldaten mit den Schatten-Katanas..´´ Lodar:,,Hm... Dieser unbekannte Krieger.. Sagt unserem Exekutor Psiiclox bescheid. Er sollte sich um den unbekannten Krieger kümmern und ihn zur Strecke bringen.´´ Damasa:,,Verstanden.´´ Damasa ging aus dem Saal. Er traf sich mit Psiiclox, der auf eine der Burgmauern stand und sich die Gegend anschaute. Damasa:,,Tut mir leid, dass ich euch störe. Unser Kaiser erteilte euch die Aufgabe, einen unbekannten Krieger aufzuspüren und zu vernichten.´´ Psiiclox:,,Wie sieht er aus?´´ Damasa:,,Er ist so ähnlich groß wie du, hat schwarze etwas längere Haare, dunkle Augen, die ein wenig rot schimmerten, eine schwarze etwas längere Jacke, schwarze Hosen und zwei Schatten-Katanas.´´ Psiiclox:,,Verstanden. Ich suche ihn mit meiner Drohne auf, und dann vernichte ich ihn endgültig. Wo hast du ihn zuletzt gesehen?´´ Damasa:,,Auf Bahera in der Nähe der vaturonischen Hauptstadt, vor 8 Stunden.´´ Psiiclox:,,Verstanden.´´ Damasa:,,Viel Glück auf deiner Jagd.´´ Psiiclox:,,Danke.´´ Psiiclox ging weg. 9 Tage Später.. Währenddessen in der Wüste am nördlichen Rand des Wüsten-Reiches.. Yuuto:,,Das war hart und anstrengend..´´ Akuma:,,Ja. Und diese Gegend hier ist die Schlucht des Verzehrens. Er ist bekannt durch den Lava-Fluss, der dort durchgeht.´´ Yuuto:,,Wir müssten kein Problem haben, ihn zu überqueren. Ein Super-Sprung reicht doch.´´ Akuma:,,Ja.´´ Psiiclox:,,Sieh da einer an. Der fahnenflüchtige Verräter und der unbekannte Krieger. Es trifft sich doch ganz gut hier an der Schlucht des Verzehrens. So in der sengenden Hitze der Wüste, direkt neben einer Schlucht, die mit Lava gefüllt ist, während Geier durch die Luft kreisen, und weit und breit keine sonstige Spur von Leben ist. Perfekt für einen guten Kampf.´´ Yuuto:,,Akuma. Ich werde alleine gegen ihn kämpfen.´´ Akuma:,,Nein. Er ist der stärkste Krieger des Aschelandes. Und er hat den Ruf als stärkster Krieger der ganzen Welt. Ihn kann man nicht einfach so aufhalten. Ich helfe.´´ Yuuto:,,Ich habe fast mein ganzes Leben lang trainiert. Lass es mich doch wenigstens versuchen.´´ Psiiclox:,,Ich fordere zuerst den unbekannten Krieger im Kampf heraus. Dann erledige ich Akuma. Akuma, falls du dich im Kampf zwischen mir und den unbekannten Krieger einmischt, dann werde ich euch lebend in der Wüste verbrennen lassen. Falls ihr jedoch hintereinander gegen mich antretet, dann töte ich euch sofort, und die Qualen wären erspart.´´ Yuuto:,,Ja. Ich akzeptiere.´´ Akuma:,,... Ok... Versuch dein bestes...´´ Yuuto:,,Werde ich.´´ Yuuto zog seine zwei Schwerter. Psiiclox zog ebenfalls sein Schwert, was zwei Meter lang ist, und wie Yuutos Schwerter eine Katana ist. Psiiclox:,,Es wird mir ein Leichtes, dich auszuradieren. Mach dich auf die schlimmsten Erfahrungen deines Lebens und auf deinem unvermeidbaren Tod gefasst!´´ Yuuto:,,Eure Unterdrückung findet ein Ende. Ich werde dich besiegen, und dann den Rest deines Landes ebenfalls!´´ Psiiclox:,,Meines Landes? Ich mag zwar in ihren Reihen als ihr Exekutor gelten, jedoch bin ich nur ein Söldner.´´ Yuuto:,,Dennoch bist du für mich ein Feind!´´ Yuuto stürmte auf Psiiclox zu. Akuma half ebenfalls. Psiiclox parierte Yuutos Schlag und trat ihn beiseite, während er Akuma mit seinem Schwert die Armgelenke aufschlitzte und ihn ebenfalls nach hinten trat. Psiiclox:,,Ich sagte, du solltest dich nicht einmischen, Idiot.´´ Yuuto:,,Dafür... gibt.. es.. Rache...´´ Yuuto stand auf und kämpfte weiter gegen Psiiclox. Psiiclox hatte jedoch die Oberhand und drängte Yuuto bis zur Kante der Schlucht, wobei er ihn auch ein Schwert aus der Hand schlagen konnte, worauf er ihn hinunter stieß. Yuuto stach sein zweites Schwert in eine der Schluchtenwände und hielt sich fest. Psiiclox:,,Gute Idee, doch du wirst es nicht lange überleben. Ich würde dich gerne noch im Schwertkampf besiegen, jedoch hängst du da so 10-20 Meter unter mir, und mein Schwert ist auch nicht so lang. Also wäre es okay, wenn ich jetzt die Pistole nutze.´´ Psiiclox zog mit seiner freien Hand eine silberne Pistole und zielte auf Kurashiro. Psiiclox:,,Leb wohl.´´ Yuuto:,,Versuchs doch!´´ Psiiclox:,,Wird mir ein Vergnügen.´´ Psiiclox schoss in Yuutos Richtung, jedoch zog Yuuto rechtzeitig sein Schwert und sprang auf die andere Schluchtenwand, woraufhin er von der anderen Wand erneut absprang, und dann wieder, bis er vor Psiiclox stand. Psiiclox:,,Du denkst, du wirst es mit mir aufnehmen können? Spring doch gleich in die Lava, anstatt mir zu erlauben, dich abzuschlachten.´´ Psiiclox wehrte Yuutos Schlag mit seinem Schwert ab, und das mit einer so großen Wucht, dass Yuuto meterweit nach hinten geschleudert wurde. Yuuto stand jedoch auf und musste sich, da er auf einem Felsen vorhin aufprallte, auf seinem Schwert stützen. Psiiclox:,,Gib auf. Es ist hoffnungslos. Du bist schon fast am Ende, und ich habe nur einen kleinen Kratzer über dem Auge.´´ Yuuto:,,Ich gebe nicht auf.. Niemals.. NIEMALS!!´´ Yuuto stand auf und warf seinen Dolch beiseite, während er sein Schwert fest im Griff hat, und schwerer atmete. Yuuto:,,... Versuch es doch... Versuche es..´´ Psiiclox:,,Wird mir ein leichtes.´´ Psiiclox rannte auf Yuuto zu und wollte ihn gerade töten, jedoch parierte Yuuto den Hieb von Psiiclox, worauf die beiden dann wieder heftig kämpften und versuchten, sich mit schnellen Sprungattacken zu töten. Anfangs hatte Psiiclox die Oberhand, jedoch holte Yuuto schnell auf. Yuuto schnitt Psiiclox mit einem gezielten Schlag die Senen seines rechten Unterarms auf, woraufhin Psiiclox sein Schwert fallen ließ. Yuuto nahm Psiiclox's Schwert und richtete es auf ihn. Psiiclox, der durch die Verletzung geschwächt ist, versucht, seine Blutung zu stoppen, und ging langsam nach zurück. Yuuto:,,Es ist aus. Ihr habt versagt.´´ Psiiclox:,,Was?... WAS?!... Wie konnte dies passieren?!.. Niemals.. nein... Ich verliere niemals in Duellen!´´ Psiiclox zog mit seiner linken Hand seine Pistole und schoss auf Yuuto. Yuuto parierte die Schüsse solange, bis Psiiclox die Munition ausging. ...Gute Reaktionszeit... Einfach all meine Schüsse pariert.. Wer auch immer das ist... Er wird meinen Platz als stärkster Krieger einnehmen... Aber ich habe da auch was mitzureden.. (Psiiclox) Yuuto wollte sich gerade für einen finalen Angriff bereitmachen, als Psiiclox aus einer inneren Jackentasche einen dunklen violett leuchtenden Kristallsplitter herauszog. Psiiclox:,,Du bist so dumm.. Weißt du nicht, dass ich einen Splitter des heiligen Kristalls besitze? Ich werde dich damit in Stücke reißen!´´ Psiiclox schoss mehrere Energieladungen auf Yuuto und stieß ihn somit weit nach hinten. ...Nein... Ich darf jetzt nicht verlieren.. Ich habe es fast geschafft... (Yuuto) Yuuto stand schwerfällig auf. Ihn fielen die zwei Schwerter, als er getroffen wurde, aus der Hand. Er griff eines seiner Schattenkatanas, die auf dem Boden lagen, und rannte auf Psiiclox zu. Psiiclox merkte dies und versuchte mit weiteren Energieladungen Yuuto zu besiegen. Yuuto wich jedoch aus, sprang auf Psiiclox und trat ihn ins Gesicht, worauf er den Kristall von Psiiclox mit einem Schlag aufschlitzte. Daraufhin kam eine Explosion, welche sogar so hell war, dass man sie auch von weiter Ferne leicht erkennen konnte, und so stark war, dass ein kurzes Erdbeben ausgelößt wurde, und mehrere Schockwellen alles im Umkreis von 100 Kilometern zerstörten, und die Schlucht weiter auseinander riss, wobei der Himmel im selben Moment für 30 Minuten im grellem Rot war, während jedes Lebewesen für eine sehr kurze Zeit einen stechenden ziemlich starken Schmerz im Kopf bekam, woran manche sogar starben. Heißer Sand ''2 Tage später.. Die gesamte Welt merkte die Explosion. Ein Nomadenstamm fand die Körper von Psiiclox und Yuuto in einem tiefen Krater, der im Gegensatz zum Rest der Wüste tiefschwarz war. Sie nahmen Yuutos Körper mit und sammelten alle herumliegenden Waffen, woraufhin sie in der Nähe des Kraters eine Rast einlegten und ihre Zelte aufbauten. ...Wo... wo bin ich?... (Yuuto) Yuuto öffnete eben seine Augen und schaute sich um. Er lag auf mehreren Tüchern und sah einen der Nomaden, wie er die zwei Schatten-Katanas ansah und reinigte. ...Wohl ein Stamm der Wüste hat mich entführt... Oder bin ich bereits tot?.. Was ist passiert?.. Und wo bin ich denn?... (Yuuto) Kurashiro stand langsam auf, was jedoch schwerfällig war. Der Nomade merkte es. Nomadenkrieger:,,Er ist aufgewacht!´´ Kurashiro ging auf dem Nomaden zu. Kurashiro:,,Wo sind wir hier?´´ Nomadenkrieger:,,In der Nähe des Platzes, wo wir dich gefunden haben. Ein Wunder, wieso dein Körper kaum Schaden hat, aber der Körper des anderen völlig zerstört ist.´´ Yuuto:,,Oh.. Danke, dass ihr mich gerettet habt.´´ Nomadenkrieger:,,Gerettet? Nein... Wir wollten dich an unserem Gott Va'Shaka verfüttern.´´ Yuuto:,,Ihr werdet es nicht schaffen.´´ Yuuto schlug den Nomaden nieder, nahm seine zwei Schwerter und das Schwert von Psiiclox und schlich sich aus dem Lager. Er nahm eines der Motorräder der Nomaden und fuhr davon. ..War ja einfacher als gedacht... (Yuuto) Währenddessen bei Lodar in der Bergfeste.. Lodar saß auf seinem Thron und ließ sich von einem Sklaven seine Füße waschen, als Damasa in den Raum kam. Damasa:,,Eure Majestät! Psiiclox ist tot!´´ Lodar:,,Was?!´´ Damasa:,,Unser Nachrichtendienst hat die verkohlten Überreste von Psiiclox gefunden, und das inmitten des riesigen Kraters, der durch die mysteriöse Explosion ausgelößt wurde.. Und von.. dem unbekannten Krieger.. ist keine Spur... Keine... außer, dass unsere Spione jemanden mit einem Motorrad aus einem Nomadenlager fahren haben sehen. Er trug komplett schwarze Kleidung, und in einen seiner Hände trug er das silber glänzende Schwert von Psiiclox.. Was sollen wir jetzt tun? Er hat unseren stärksten Krieger erledigt..´´ Lodor:,,Merkwürdig.. Zuerst scheint alles perfekt unter Kontrolle zu sein, und dann kommt wie aus dem Nichts jemand, der unseren stärksten Krieger plattmacht?!´´ Senbo:,,Ich habe eine Idee.. Da Psiiclox jetzt tot ist, haben wir wohl ein wichtiges Mittel für unsere Propaganda und Stärke verloren. Unsere Soldaten verloren ihr Idol, und wenn das jetzt der Feind merkt, könnten diese einen höheren Kampfesmut haben.. Und größere Rebellionen könnten entstehen.. Wenn sie merken, dass auf dieser Welt jemand existiert, der scheinbar gegen uns kämpft und dabei sogar Erfolg hat.. Sie könnten in ihn einen Helden, einen Befreier oder einen Erlöser sehen, und er könnte sich dies zunutze machen, und dies könnte unserem Land einen erheblichen Schaden zufügen.. Und wenn ein Bürgerkrieg ausbricht, wäre der Krieg für uns viel härter.. Es wäre gut, wenn wir Psiiclox's Tod verschleiern, wie auch die Existenz dieses 'Helden'.´´ Lodor:,,Ja. Ich habe noch andere Pläne. Es gibt Unruhen im Velex-Tal.. Wir könnten ihre Bevölkerung gut zum Experimentieren nutzen. Die komplette Bevölkerung sollte gefangengenommen werden. Jeder, der sich weigert, sollte sterben. Die Gefangenen sollten in das eben erst neu veröffentlichte, und immernoch leere großflächige Konzentrationslager in Zentral-Nibulon gebracht werden. Dann solltet ihr in dieser Kammer unser neu entwickeltes Calaxium-Virus loslassen, und dann sehen, was mit ihnen passiert.´´ Senbo:,,Klingt ziemlich grausam. Gefällt mir.´´ Lodor:,,Ich habe vorhin vergessen, zu fragen, was für Effekte dieses Virus hat.´´ Senbo:,,Viele Effekte. Zuerst bekommt der Infizierte Bauchweh. Dann schmerzen seine Augen, während sich an unterschiedlichen Stellen ihrer Haut eine ätzende weiße dickflüssige Flüssigkeit bildet. Wurmartige Tentakel aus derselben Substanz greifen in den Körper rein und beschädigen diesen weiter, woraufhin sie einen Samen in das Gehirn senden. Der Infizierte wird Blut speien und die Haut wird langsam platzen, während das Virus ihn dann kontrolliert, und alle Infizierten zu Kannibalen macht. Sie werden sich auch gegenseitig auffressen.´´ Lodor:,,Gute Effekte! Lasst die Bevölkerung von Velex büßen! Und brennt ihre Dörfer nieder!´´ Damasa:,,Ich werde den dortigen Governeuren den Befehl überbringen.´´ Lodor:,,Ja.´´ 5 Monate später... Yuuto zog sich in das Rotsand-Imperium in der Wüste zurück, wo er eine Gruppe, die er den Namen 'Dunkelstahllegion' gab, gründete. Die Dunkelstahllegion schwor, bis ans Ende für Gerechtigkeit und Ehre zu kämpfen, und sie planten eine Übernahme des Wüsten-Reiches. Währenddessen im Hauptquartier der Dunkelstahllegion, das in einem einfachen Lehmhaus in der Hauptstadt des Wüsten-Reiches liegt.. Yuuto:,,Gut, dass ihr gekommen seit. Ich habe, während ihr bei der Aufklärung wart, einen Plan erstellt, wie wir hier eindringen. Und wie sind die Wachposten?´´ Levanizaveluri:,,Diese sind normal. Etwas weniger Wachen, aber sonst normal.´´ Yuuto:,,Gut. Dann werden wir keine ernsten Probleme bekommen. Hier der Plan: Levanizaveluri, Massha und Tsujo werden einen gezielten Angriff aufs Vordertor des Palastes ausführen, und jeden, der sich ihnen in den Weg stellt, töten. Währenddessen werden Surrasha, Ikari und ich in den Palast eindringen. Einer von hinten, einer von hier aus gesehen rechts, und einer auf Links. Wir werden im Palast jeden ausschalten, und dann werden wir das Wüsten-Reich kontrollieren, und uns mit der zweitstärksten Militärmacht verbünden, dem aterianischen Kaiserreich. Wir greifen mit ihnen dann direkt die Umbra-Feste, welche sich im Süden des zentralen Ödlands befindet, an. Wenn wir die Umbra-Feste bezwungen haben, schalten wir deren Kommunikationszentrum aus, und brechen somit den Feind. Und einige Agenten, die ich schickte, werden in dieser Zeit eine Rebellion anzetteln, und dies wird die äußeren Fronten beschäftigen, und somit hätte Oratyrea die Gelegenheit, Gebiete zurückzuerobern.´´ Massha:,,Gute Idee.´´ Surrasha:,,Und wann greifen wir den Palast an?´´ Yuuto:,,Jetzt.´´ Tsujo:,,Verstanden!´´ Die Mitglieder der Dunkelstahllegion nahmen ihre Waffen, bevor sie rausgingen und ihre Funkgeräte vorbereiteten. Yuuto:,,Geht auf Position.´´ Die Mitglieder der Dunkelstahllegion taten es. Yuuto ging ebenfalls in seine Position. ...Jetzt beginnt das Spiel... (Yuuto) Yuuto sprang von einem Haus über die Palastmauer und schlich sich an die Palastwand, woraufhin er hinaufkletterte und durch ein Fenster in das Innere kam. Yuuto (Funk):,,Bei mir sind keine Wachen. Wie gehts bei euch so?´´ Levanizaveluri (Funk):,,Gut. Ich musste aber einen Wachen umlegen, weil er mich sonst verraten hätte.´´ Surrasha (Funk):,,Alles in bester Ordnung.´´ Yuuto:,,Gut.´´ Ein Wache ging auf Yuuto zu und bemerkte ihn, doch bevor er schreien konnte, warf Yuuto eine kleine Wurfklinge in den Hals des Wachen, der daraufhin sofort tot umfiel. Yuuto:,,Danke für deine Rüstung, Idiot.´´ Yuuto zog sich Teile der Wachenrüstung an und ging weiter ins innere, ohne aufzufallen. Er kam dann zur Tür des Thronsaals, wo zwei Wachen standen. Yuuto:,,Lasst mich rein. Ich möchte den König sprechen.´´ Wache:,,Tut mir leid, aber er möchte nicht gestört werden.´´ Yuuto:,,Ihr lasst mir keine andere Wahl.´´ Yuuto tötete die zwei Wachen mit zwei kleinen Klingen, die er in seinen Ärmeln versteckte. Er öffnete langsam die Tür. Er ging rein und vor dem Thron war ein dunkelroter Vorhang. ...Merkwürdig.. Wieso ist vor dem Thron ein Vorhang?.. Will der König etwa nicht gesehen werden?.. (Yuuto) Der Vorhang fiel plötzlich runter. Auf dem Thron saß Lodar mit einem verschwitzten weißem T-Shirt und vier Wachen. Lodar:,,Willkommen im Rotsand-Palast. Ich habe durch Spione erwartet, dass du hierhin kamst, und hier endet eure Dunkelstahllegion. Endlich habe ich dich. Und du kannst mich nicht töten, weil ich durch einen Zauber geschützt bin.´´ ...Verdammt... Wir hatten doch alles gesichert... Fenster waren zu.. Wir hatten keine Plan-Zettel... Und wir waren im Keller eines Hauses... Schalldicht verschlossen.. Dann muss wohl ein Verräter sein Unwesen treiben.. (Yuuto) Yuuto:,,Ihr habt dennoch versagt. Es war ein Fehler von euch, hier aufzutauchen. Eure Tyrannei wird hier enden!´´ Yuuto richtete eines seiner Schwerter auf Lodar. Lodar:,,Ich habe eine Frage. Was motiviert dich zu deinen Taten gegen mein Reich?´´ Yuuto:,,Gegen dein Reich? Nein. Für das Ascheland! Ihr tyrannisiert deren Bevölkerung und sitzt auf einem gestohlenen Thron, während ihr euch unrechtmäßig Kaiser nennt! Ich kämpfe nur für die Gerechtigkeit!´´ Lodar:,,Hahahahahahahahaha! Ein naiver Idealist, welcher ein Volk retten will? Wie schade, dass du gleich stirbst!´´ Yuuto:,,Und hier ist dein Ende.´´ Lodar:,,Wachen!´´ Die vier Leibwachen von Lodar gingen auf Yuuto los. Yuuto wich deren Attacken aus und erledigte sie mit akrobatischen Angriffen. Yuuto:,,Und was jetzt? Du bist nun alleine. In der Falle.´´ Lodar:,,Nicht ganz.´´ Lodar aktivierte eine Fernbedienung, woraufhin der Boden explodierte, wobei er selbst jedoch durch seinen magischen Schild überlebte, und der Thron nicht zerstört wurde. Lodar:,,Viel Spaß da unten!´´ ...Jetzt hab ich ihn getötet.. Wie einfach das war... Hahahahahaha... (Lodor) Lodar ging über einer Metallbrücke, die durch einen Mechanismus aktiviert wurde, aus dem Thronsaal. Die Mitglieder der Dunkelstahllegion wurden in Kämpfen mit Wachen verwickelt und wurden besiegt und verhaftet. Yuuto lag schwer verletzt in den Trümmern, konnte jedoch rauskommen und verschwand ebenfalls. Er verließ die Stadt und wanderte einsam durch die Wüste.. Der Geier 5 Tage Später... Währenddessen im kaiserlichen Thronsaal von Aterion... Nisshoku:,,Gut, dass ihr gekommen seit, Eguzekyuta.´´ Eguzekyuta:,,Was wollt ihr, Meister.´´ Nisshoku:,,Ich habe eine äußerst wichtige Sache herausgefunden, die uns im Krieg mit dem Ascheland von Nutzen sein können. Es ist genauer gesagt wegen der Explosion auf Gebiet des Aschelandes. Einige Quellen haben ergeben, dass ein unbekannter Krieger Psiiclox besiegt hat. In der selben Woche wurde der Palast des Wüstenreiches angegriffen. Und zwei Tage danach begann im Ascheland eine enorm große Propaganda-Welle, die ihren Kaiser Lodar als Helden verehrt, da er den unbekannten Krieger 'im Duell geschlagen' haben soll. Die Armee des Landes wurde noch größer, und könnte eine Gefahr für uns sein. Sie könnten mehr Truppen zum Wall schicken, und unser Verteidigungsbollwerk durchbrechen. Doch ich traue den Lügen von Lodar nicht. Gehe zum Rotsandpalast, und finde heraus, ob der Krieger wirklich starb, oder überlebt hat, oder wegtransportiert wurde, denn absolut nichts von ihn wurde als Trophäe zur Schau gestellt, als Beweis für seinen Tod.´´ Eguzekyuta:,,Wie ihr wünscht, Meister.´´ Eguzekyuta stand auf und ging aus dem Raum. Währenddessen im Thronsaal des Aschelandes.. Senbo:,,Da dieser Krieger nun auch weg ist, müssen wir uns keine Sorgen mehr machen. Und dank deiner Propaganda ist der Widerstand etwas geringer. Die Armee wächst sogar so weit, dass wir in den nächsten Monaten einen Vorstoß in den Westen starten könnten, und Bahera komplett einnehmen können. Jedoch bin ich mir bei unserem Verbündeten Beryta nicht sicher. Und ich möchte den Staat auch nicht angreifen, weil ich von dort komme.´´ Lodar:,,Beryta soll sich uns unterwerfen, wenn die Städte heil bleiben sollen. Wird die berytanische Regierung sich gegen mich stellen, werde ich ihr Land in ein Flammenmeer verwandeln.´´ Senbo:,,Aber Beryta ist friedlich, und ihr Heer ist das kleinste der Welt. Wir bräuchten nur ein Kriegsschiff zur Hauptstadt Berytas schicken, und die Präsenz des Schiffes wäre schon genug, um den König des Landes zur Landübergabe zu zwingen.´´ Lodar:,,Nein. Ich werde mit einer Eskorte in die Stadt gehen, und wenn der König sein Land nicht hergibt, wird er getötet, und sein Land wird vernichtet. Die Bevölkerung sollte versklavt werden, und Zwangsrekrutierung wird ebenfalls passieren.´´ Senbo:,,Ich stimme den Plan nicht zu. Niemals. Wir sollten den König gleich schon keine Wahl lassen, indem wir unsere Flotte vor der Stadt positionieren. Es würde dann kaum jemand zu Schaden kommen.´´ Lodar:,,Was bist du so pazifistisch? Ich meine, du hast bei dem Vernichtungskrieg gegen Oratyrea sogar zugestimmt.´´ Senbo:,,Beryta soll nicht untergehen. Ich wollte, dass es nach dem Krieg, da es ja eigentlich unser Verbündeter ist, und uns sogar mit Nahrungslieferungen und Waffen unterstützt, komplett Bahera einnimmt. Es wäre Verrat, Beryta so anzugreifen.´´ Lodar:,,Ist mir egal. Wachen! Nehmt Senbo fest! Er hat sich gegen meinen Plan ausgesprochen!´´ Senbo:,,Was?! Ich dachte, wir wären Freunde!´´ Lodar:,,Das waren wir nicht. Ich habe dich nur ausgenutzt.´´ Senbo:,,Du elender Verräter!´´ Drei Wachen gingen auf Senbo los. Senbo nahm seinen Dolch, stach einen der drei Wachen mit dem Dolch ins Gesicht, und rannte aus dem Saal. Lodar:,,Schnappt ihn! Er darf nicht entkommen! Er wird in der Öffentlichkeit wegen Mordversuch am Kaiser hingerichtet!´´ Wache:,,Verstanden!´´ Senbo kam aus dem Palast raus, stieg auf sein Motorrad und fuhr durch die Hauptstadt. Im Rundfunk wurde Senbo als ein Verräter bezeichnet, und des Mordversuchs am Kaiser bezichtigt. Senbo konnte aus dem Ascheland entkommen, und versteckte sich im Wüsten-Reich. Er täuschte durch ein Manöver seinen Tod vor. Währenddessen bei Yuuto... ...Das müsste die Hütte sein, in der sich laut Akumas Aussage der Geier befinden soll.. (Yuuto) Yuuto wurde von zwei Männern angegriffen, doch er konnte sie erfolgreich abwehren und streckte sie nieder, bevor er in die Hütte ging. In der Hütte befand sich ein Mann, der eben die Rüstung eines Ascheland-Thronsaalwachens anzog. Yuuto zog sein Schwert. Unbekannter Mann:,,Wer seit ihr?´´ Der Mann nahm seinen Speer. Yuuto:,,Seit ihr der Geier?´´ Unbekannter Mann:,,Wieso fragst du? Und ich fragte vorhin, wer ihr seit?´´ Yuuto:,,Ich werde dir meinen Namen nicht sagen. Kennst du Akuma?´´ Unbekannter Mann:,,Akuma?´´ Der unbekannte Mann ging um Yuuto herum und schloss die Tür. Unbekannter Mann:,,Ein Gefühl sagt mir, dass ich hier vor denjenigen bin, der Psiiclox getötet haben soll. Ja, ich bin der Geier.´´ Yuuto:,,Endlich habe ich dich gefunden.´´ Der Geier:,,Meinen echten Namen werde ich ebenfalls nicht sagen. Akuma hat mir per Funk schon mitgeteilt, dass du hierhin kommst. Ich gebe dir einen Auftrag.´´ Yuuto:,,Welchen?´´ Der Geier:,,Du solltest meinen Platz einnehmen. Ich wollte eben zurück gehen, aber du solltest diesmal mehr Informationen beschaffen. Ich habe wichtige Angelegenheiten im Rotsand-Imperium zu tun, die ich dir beim besten Willen nicht erzählen kann.´´ Yuuto:,,Aber was ist mit meiner Stimme?´´ Der Geier:,,Du musst sie nur ein wenig verstellen. Ein Stimmverzerrer am Helm hilft eh schon. Wenn du das richtige tust, wirst du nicht auffallen. Du solltest aber irgendwie näher an Lodar rankommen, und mehr mit ihn reden, jedoch sollst du auch Aufträge von ihn durchführen. Während den Tagen, wo andere Wachen deinen Platz haben, weil jeden Tag wechseln sich zwei Wachengruppen mit dem Saal ab, solltest du in deiner wahren Identität die Aufmerksamkeit der Regierung auf dich ziehen.´´ Yuuto:,,Verstanden. Und welchen Zweck wird das bringen? Hast du nicht genug Infos?´´ Der Geier:,,Du brauchst eine Bestätigung, dass du nicht wirklich tot bist, und ich werde als neuer Gouverneur das Wüsten-Reich kontrollieren. Wenn du genug Beweise für einen Betrug seitens der Regierung hast, musst du eine Gegenregierung aufbauen, und einen Bürgerkrieg im Land entfachen. Das würde die Fronten des Aschelands schwächen, und Oratyrea würde das Ascheland in die Knie zwingen, und wir kriegen unsere Freiheit wieder. Ich gebe dir meine zweite Rüstung. Verstanden?´´ Yuuto:,,Ja, ich habe verstanden.´´ Yuuto zog sich die Rüstung an und ging aus der Hütte. ...Echt feine Rüstung.. (Yuuto) Der Geier gab Yuuto noch seinen Speer. Der Geier:,,Geh zum Stadtplatz. Du wirst mit einem Jeep zur Bergfeste gebracht.´´ Yuuto:,,Verstanden.´´ Yuuto ging zum Stadtplatz, und wurde von Ascheland-Soldaten bis zur Bergfeste gebracht. Er ging daraufhin in die Festung rein und schlenderte durch die Gänge... Erste Infiltration ...Das erste Mal hier.. Ich dachte, die inneren Wände wären auch rot.. Weiß siehts viel klarer aus.. (Yuuto) Yuuto kam beim Thronsaal an, wo er mit den anderen Wachen rein ging. Er positionierte sich in der linken Reihe, dort, wo er dem Thron am nächsten ist. ...Lodar und seine Berater sind wohl nicht da.. (Yuuto) Yuuto (Getarnt):,,Hi. Wo ist Lodar?´´ Wache:,,Er kommt gleich. Er ist in seinem Zimmer wegen wichtigen Angelegenheiten, die er dort drinnen misshandelt. Heute soll es ein Festessen geben.´´ Yuuto (Getarnt):,,Und wer darf da teilhaben?´´ Wache:,,Lodar, sein Berater, die Thronsaalwachen, und weitere wichtige Leute.´´ Yuuto (Getarnt):,,Ich hätte noch weitere Fragen. Wie ist es so im Festessen, und was feiern wir überhaupt?´´ Wache:,,Es wird gefeiert, nachträglich zu Lodars Sieg gegen den unbekannten Krieger. Und dort ist es halt.. extrem laut, viele von uns betrinken uns, es wird Musik gespielt, an der Theaterbühne vor dem langem Tisch spielen Diener und Sklaven Kunststücke vor, oder es werden Filme gezeigt, jedoch nur Propagandafilme. Es war nach jedem Festessen im ganzen Raum dreckig, was die Sklaven wieder wegputzen mussten. Ich freue mich so richtig aufs Essen. Und du?´´ Yuuto (Getarnt):,,Ich auch. Und danke für die Informationen.´´ Lodar ging aus seinen Privatgemächern. Lodar:,,Es gibt bald ein Festessen. Wachen, bringt die Sklaven in ihre Zellen. Und dann kommt in den Speisesaal.´´ Yuuto ging mit drei anderen Wachen in die Gemächer. Er packte einen der Sklaven, die verwundet und dreckig waren, den Arm und ging mit ihr runter. Er folgte den anderen Wachen, trennte sich jedoch von der Gruppe. Yuuto:,,Es tut mir leid, was mit dir passierte. Es hätte nicht so kommen sollen. Ich muss leider weiterspielen, sonst falle ich auf.´´ Yuuto schickte die Sklavin in die Zelle und schloss sie. Yuuto:,,Ich kann dich leider nicht jetzt befreien, aber wenn die Revolution startet, wirst du ein normales Leben führen, und die Tyrannei wird enden.´´ Die Sklavin antwortete nicht, da sie immer noch geschockt war, und Yuuto ging zum Speisesaal. ..Der Speisesaal.. Wie in einer alten Burg.. Und ziemlich einladend.. Ich setze mich neben Lodar.. Wäre nützlich.. (Yuuto) Yuuto saß sich in der zweiten Reihe vor Lodar, da die beiden Plätze neben Lodar besetzt waren. Lodar:,,Und hier haben wir ein Festessen! Hahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!!´´ Das Festessen begang, und viele Leute, darunter auch Lodar, tranken sich mit Alkohol voll, und schlugen ihre Bäuche voll. Yuuto aß ebenfalls was. Yuuto (Getarnt):,,Lodar. Ich möchte mit dir reden.´´ Lodar:,,Dann setz dich zu mir!´´ Lodar schubste einen der zwei Leute, die neben ihn saßen, vom Stuhl, während Yuuto sich draufsaß. ...Gut.. Endlich.. Als Betrunkener wäre er wahrscheinlich geständlicher.. (Yuuto) Yuuto (Getarnt):,,Ich kann mich noch dran erinnern, dass du zwei Berater hast. Was ist mit den zweiten passiert?´´ Lodar:,,Es war so. Er nahm seinen Dolch und ging auf mich los, aber mein Magieschild half, und er floh dann.´´ Yuuto (Getarnt):,,Und was sind deine Pläne?´´ Lodar:,,Ganz einfach. Die Weltherrschaft.´´ Yuuto schaltete sein Aufnahmegerät, das er in seinen Stiefeln versteckte, mit seinen Füßen ein. Lodar:,,Ich werde Oratyreas Verteidigung in wenigen Wochen besiegt haben, und wenn Oratyrea unter meinem Besitz ist, wird Bahera angegriffen. Beryta wird ebenfalls in Schutt und Asche gelegt, und dann wird Aterion und Valyria angegriffen. Ich werde schon irgendwie an dem Heiligen Kristall rankommen, und dann wird mein neuer Vollstrecker, dessen Verstand manipuliert wurde, Aterion in die Knie zwingen, und die komplette Welt wäre meins.´´ ...Hm.. Ich werde die Sklaven, wenn sie den Raum reinigen, befreien.. (Yuuto) Yuuto (Getarnt):,,Gut.. Guter Plan. Ich würde, wenn das Festessen fertig ist, die Sklaven beaufsichtigen.´´ Lodar:,,Ja. Mach das.´´ Das Festessen dauerte noch eine Stunde, und Lodar schlief ein, wie auch einige andere Leute. ...Ziemlich stinkig hier... Ist eine ziemliche Sauerei.. Vorallem wegen Lodar.. Er verdient sich nicht, dass Leute ihn dienen. Er ist nicht heldenhaft. Und das Festmahl ist umsonst hier. Ich bin ja nicht mal tot.. Diese Idioten. (Yuuto) Lodar wachte wieder auf. Lodar:,,Alles schon fertig? Das Festessen ist fertig! Verlässt den Raum!´´ Yuuto (Getarnt):,,Ich beaufsichtige die Sklaven.´´ Lodar:,,Ja. Hol sie in den Raum. Sie sind in der Zelle hinter dem roten Tuch.´´ Yuuto (Getarnt):,,Verstanden.´´ Die Leute verließen den Saal, als Yuuto zur Zelle ging und das rote Tuch beiseite schob. ...Sind echt vernachlässigt und verwundet.. Kinder und Frauen.. Und da schon der wahre Sklaventreiber.. Er belästigt jemanden.. Und sie haben Angst vor mir.. Und die Belästigung findet ein Ende.. (Yuuto) Yuuto:,,Jetzt wird aufgeräumt!´´ Yuutoöffnete die Zelle, und wartete, bis auch der Sklaventreiber, der eben ein kleines Mädchen sexuell belästigte, rausging. Sklaventreiber:,,Ich bin für die Sklaven zuständig. Du für den Schutz des Kaisers.´´ Yuuto:,,Du wirst abgelöst.´´ Yuuto nahm einen spitzen länglichen Stein und stach ihn in den Hals des Sklaventreibers. Yuuto:,,Ungerechtigkeit wird eben bestraft, elender Abschaum.´´ Der Sklaventreiber fiel tot um. Yuuto:,,Jetzt seit ihr unter meiner Kontrolle, doch nur so lange, wie wir im Ascheland sind. Ihr werdet nach Aterion gebracht, wo ich dafür sorge, dass ihr ein Zuhause bekommt.´´ Junge Frau:,,Danke..´´ Kind:,,Vielen Dank.´´ Yuuto:,,Und jetzt los. Wir gehen direkt durch den Haupteingang raus. Ich werde euch diese Reihenfesseln geben müssen, dann klappt die Tarnung.´´ Die ehemaligen Sklaven willigten ein und zogen sich die Fesseln an, während sie mit Yuuto langsam aus den Palast gingen. Ein Wache stoppte sie beim Tor der Festung. Wache:,,Was machen sie da?´´ Yuuto (Getarnt):,,Mir wurde befohlen, sie in ein westliches Konzentrationslager zu bringen. Aus dem Weg.´´ Wache:,,Oh. Tut mir leid.´´ Der Wache salutierte, und ging dann aus dem Weg. ...Ziemlich leicht.. Noch leichter, als ich je bei sowas denken würde.. (Yuuto) Yuuto ging mit den ehemaligen Sklaven zu einer beladenen Heukutsche, wo er ihnen die Fesseln mit einem Schlüssel aufsperrte, stieg dann auf den Führersitz, und brachte das Pferd zum Galloppieren. Die Kutsche fuhr in den Westen über die Hauptstraße. Yuuto:,,Schneller, Pferde! Schneller!´´ Die Kutsche wurde noch schneller. 5 Stunden Später... Yuuto:,,Wir halten an. Das Pferd ist müde.´´ Nach 10 Stunden Ausruhen fuhr die Kutsche weiter. Es dauerte 4 Tage, bis sie an das westliche weitgehendst leere und flache Grenzland ankamen. Yuuto:,,Ich sehe schon die aterianische Mauer. Reiten wir direkt auf das Tor dort zu. Wenn wir dort sind, lassen wir uns gefangennehmen und dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass ihr ein Zuhause bekommt.´´ Ehemalige Sklaven:,,Verstanden.´´ Nach 5 weiteren Stunden kam die Kutsche am Mauertor an. Yuuto und seine Begleiter gingen von der Kutsche runter, während aterianische Wachen abseilten und hinter den Reisenden landeten. Soldat:,,Wer seit ihr?´´ Yuuto:,,Ein Widerstandskämpfer, der soeben ein paar Sklaven befreite.´´ Soldat:,,Wieso tragt ihr die Rüstung eines Leibwachen des Ascheland-Diktators?´´ Yuuto:,,Aus Spionagezwecken.´´ Soldat:,,Wir werden euch in Gewahrsam nehmen und testen. Die früheren Sklaven werden ein neues Zuhause an einem mauernahem Dorf kriegen.´´ Yuuto:,,Danke.´´ Die bittere Wahrheit 4 Stunden Später... Währenddessen in einem Militärgericht in der Mauer... Kurashiro saß geknielt auf dem Boden, seine Hände hinter dem Rücken an einer Stange gefesselt, und neben ihn ein Henker mit einem Beil. Cyrus:,,Willkommen im Gerichtssaal. Wer seit ihr, wieso kamt ihr hierher, und wieso sollten wir euch vertrauen?´´ Kurashiro:,,Ich bin Kurashiro. Mitglied der Vakishon-Dynastie, und Widerstandskämpfer im Kampf gegen Iliyaz's Terrorregime. Ich habe durch einen Spion, der Iliyaz's Leibwache war, eine Rüstung und Zugriff zur Bergfeste erhalten, und als ein Festessen fertig war, befreite ich einige Leute, die den völlig dreckigen Tisch und den Boden drumherum putzen mussten. Ich brachte sie hierhin, weil die Ascheland-Grenzkontrollen am Westen sehr schwach sind. Ihr könnt mir vertrauen, weil ich habe es geschafft, Psiiclox im Kampf zu besiegen. Ich habe sogar erfolgreich die Bergfeste infiltriert, und eine Gruppe von Sklaven aus der Bergfeste hinausgeschmuggelt.´´ ...Ziemlich bemerkenswert.. Ich denke, wir können ihn gebrauchen... (Cyrus) Cyrus:,,Lasst ihn frei. Wir könnten ihn gebrauchen. Doch er sollte beobachtet werden. Falls er etwas verdächtiges macht, sollt ihr ihn gefangennehmen, und er wird verhört. Notfalls mit Folter. Und Kura, zieh die Leibwachenrüstung aus. Du wirst eine Soldatenrüstung bekommen.´´ Kurashiro:,,Oh verstanden.´´ Kurashiro wurde freigelassen und bekam von einem Diener eine dunkelrote Uniform und Rüstungsteile, und eine Gunblade. Er ging in einen Toilettenraum, der direkt am Saal angrenzte, und wechselte seine Rüstung. Er ging daraufhin raus, während die Leibwachenrüstung weggebracht wurde. ...Ziemlich feine Uniform... (Kurashiro) Kurashiro:,,Ich hätte eine Frage.´´ Wache:,,Welche?´´ Kurashiro:,,Werde ich diese Rüstung meine ganze Karriere lang tragen, oder bekomme ich eine neue, falls ich einen höheren Rang bekomme?´´ Wache:,,Du wirst keinen neuen Anzug bekommen, aber du kannst dafür neue Abzeichen und bessere Schwerter oder Gunblades kriegen.´´ Kurashiro:,,Ok.´´ Kurashiro ging aus dem Saal zu den Wachbereichen der Mauer. Er beobachtete, wie die Soldaten die Kanonen pflegten und einige Soldaten miteinander sprachen oder sonstige Dinge taten. Es war windig und die Banner wehten. Er ging zum Kommandantenhaus, das auf der Mauer war. Dort plante der Kommandant einige Strategien für die Verteidigung Aterions, falls die Mauer je durchbrochen wird. Kurashiro:,,Sie machen das schlichtweg falsch. Ich weiß, ihr wollt diese Stadt verteidigen, doch die Gegner könnten euch im Osten flankieren, während ihr diese Stadt und die vorderen fünf Dörfer verteidigt. Ihr habt fast eure gesamten Truppen auf diese sechs Hauptpunkte spezialisiert. Da bleibt kaum Zeit, um die Aschelandtruppen zu stoppen. Klar wäre die Stadt erfolgreich verteidigt, jedoch würden mehr Dörfer fallen. Wenigstens ist deine Verteidigung so ausgelegt, dass die feindlichen Truppen einen schwierigen Weg nehmen müssen, und durch die Berge müssen, doch dort sind sie gut trainiert, da ihr Land auch Berge hat, und sie dort trainiert werden. Wenn ihr aber die Stadt rechtzeitig evakuiert, und eure Truppen hier bei der Schlucht, bei dem Gebirgsweg, und bei der Hauptstraße positioniert, und diese Brücke sprengt, werden es die Feinde schwerer haben, hindurch zu kommen, und dann müsst ihr nur noch die Armee kontaktieren, die euch dann hilft, und die Schlacht wäre so gut wie gewonnen. Da das Ascheland Probleme mit Oratyrea und Vaturon-Widerstandskämpfer hat, werden sie nicht zu viele Truppen schicken.´´ Shizen:,,Woher wissen sie das?´´ Kurashiro:,,Habe ich irgendwie gelernt.´´ Shizen:,,Ziemlich beeindruckend.´´ Kurashiro:,,Wie darf ich euch nennen?´´ Shizen:,,Ich bin Shizen, Mauerkommandant und oberster Befehlshaber der aterianischen Verteidigungskräfte, und auch ausgezeichnet mit dem eisernen Ehrenkreuz, für meinen Verdienst in der Abwehr feindlicher Kräfte bei der ersten Schlacht hier. Wie ich sehe, seit ihr der Neuankömmling, der unter Beobachtung steht.´´ Kurashiro:,,Ja.´´ Shizen:,,Ihr sollt wissen, dass ihr nur bis zum Rang eines Offiziers aufsteigen könnt, aus Sicherheitsgründen.´´ Kurashiro:,,Ich verstehe.´´ ...Ich muss Aterion überreden, einen Angriffskrieg gegen das Ascheland zu starten.. Bisher wurde es noch nie versucht.. Ich muss irgendwie zum Kaiser gelangen, und ihn dazu bringen, mir bei meinem Plan zu unterstützen... (Kurashiro) Kurashiro:,,Ich muss zum Kaiser.´´ Shizen:,,Wieso? Ich traue dir nicht...´´ Kurashiro:,,Ihr traut mir nicht? Wieso?´´ Shizen:,,In letzter Zeit versuchten mehrere Attentäter des Aschelandes Attentate auf den Kaiser.´´ Kurashiro:,,Dann nehmt mich fest, und haltet mich auf den Boden, wenn ich beim Kaiser bin. Dann kann ich ihn immerhin nicht durch ein Attentat töten.´´ Shizen:,,Wäre eine Idee.´´ Shizen (Funk):,,Nehmt den Neuankömmling Kurashiro fest! Er sollte zum Kaiser gebracht werden!´´ Soldat 1:,,Verstanden!´´ Soldat 2:,,Jawohl, Sir!´´ Die Soldaten nahmen Kurashiro fest und zogen ihn Handschellen an, worauf sie ihn von der Mauer runterbrachten, und mit einem Zug zur kaiserlichen Hauptstadt Ascensia brachten. 1 Stunde Später... Währenddessen im Ascheland... Iliyaz:,,Ihr sagt, es gibt einen Verräter in unseren Reihen?´´ Kokuroshi:,,Ja. Spione berichteten es mir. Der Verräter hatte eine Thronsaalwachen-Rüstung an.´´ Iliyaz:,,Hm... Töte alle Thronsaalwachen!´´ Kokuroshi:,,Verstanden, geehrte Majestät!´´ Kokuroshi zog sein langes rotes Schwert und ging in die Mitte des Thronsaals. Wache 1:,,Sieht wohl aus, dass wir alle getötet werden, weil Iliyaz von einen Verräter erfuhr. Der Wahnsinn unter ihn sollte ein Ende finden. Komm, Bruder, wir stürzen ihn, doch zuerst muss Kokuroshi weg. Er ist außerordentlich stark. Dann nehmen wir Iliyaz fest und übernehmen die Kontrolle im Land.´´ Wache 2:,,Verstanden. AUF IN DEN KAMPF!´´ Die Thronsaalwachen gingen mit ihren langen goldenen Lanzen auf Kokuroshi los. Kokuroshi:,,Acht gegen einen? Versucht es!´´ Kokuroshi schlug einen Wachen mit seinem Schwert meterweit auf die Seite, wehrte einen Stich ab, tötete auch den nächsten Wachen, indem er ihn köpfte, wich einigen Stichen aus, packte einen Wachen am Kopf und zerdrückte den Helm des Wachen solange, bis der Wache starb, wich einen Speerwurf aus und tötete in einem Rammangriff denjenigen, der den Speer warf. ...Und so werden wir sterben... Ziemlich unerwartet... Kaum ging ich wieder in den Saalwachen-Dienst, und schon werden wir abgeschlachtet... Ich werde ein Geständnis liefern, um meine drei letzten Kameraden nicht sterben zu lassen... (Der Geier) Der Geier rannte zu Iliyaz und kniete sich vor ihn nieder. Der Geier:,,Na gut! Ich bin der Geier! Der Spion, der dem Widerstand hilft! Jetzt hast du das, was du wolltest! Den Verräter, der dein Regime bekämpft! Nur lass meine drei Kameraden weiterleben! Sie sind unschuldig!´´ Iliyaz:,,Kokuroshi, hör auf. Ihr drei Wachen, stellt euch hier in einer Reihe! Der Verräter ist geschnappt!´´ Kokuroshi nahm den Geier am Nacken und drückte ihn fest auf den Boden. Mehrere in weiß gehüllte Leute betraten den Raum. Einer hielt ein Koffer in der Hand, und ein anderer schob ein Folterbett in den Raum. Der Geier wurde aufs Folterbett gebunden. Der Geier:,,Ihr mögt mich zwar geschnappt haben, doch merk dir meine Worte! Dein Regime wird fallen! Und dann erst, wird Gerechtigkeit über das Ascheland herrschen!´´ Iliyaz:,,Mein Regime wird niemals fallen! Tötet ihn auf eine noch so erdenkliche brutale Art. Doch zuvor... Kokuroshi, erledige die restlichen drei Wachen!´´ Wache 6:,,Wir haben dir gedient! Wir waren loyal zu dir! Und jetzt willst du uns sterben lassen?!´´ Iliyaz:,,Ja, ihr habt mir gedient, doch das Problem ist.. ihr wart mir die ganze Zeit egal. Für mich wart ihr noch weniger als Dreck.´´ Wache 2:,,Komm! Stürzen wir ihn!´´ Wache 6:,,All die Überzeugungen... All die Kämpfe... Alles, was wir je getan hatten.... DU WIRST VERRECKEN, ELENDER VERRÄTER!! JA ICH SCHWÖRE, DU WIRST UNTERGEHEN!!! SELBST WENN WIR ES NICHT SCHAFFEN, DANN WIRD ES JEMAND ANDERER!!! FÜR DAS ASCHELAND!!!!!´´ Iliyaz:,,Versucht es.´´ Wache 7:,,Auf geht's in die Schlacht! Zuerst Kokuroshi, und dann Iliyaz!´´ Wache 2:,,Ja!!!!´´ Die drei Wachen stürzten sich aus drei Richtungen auf Kokuroshi. Jedoch wich Kokuroshi aus, schlug einen der Wachen mit einem festen Hieb aus einen der Fenster, wich erneut einigen Schlägen aus, schnitt einen weiteren Wachen die Beine ab, parierte einen gegnerischen Hieb, nahm den dritten Wachen seinen Speer und durchbohrte ihn mit dem Speer. Wache 7:,,Ihr mögt uns zwar besiegt haben.... Doch euer Regime... Es wird eines Tages fallen... Eines Tages...´´ Kokuroshi:,,Ich bin fertig.´´ Iliyaz:,,Gut.. Und ihr Folterer, foltert den Verräter zu Tode!´´ Die Folterer nickten, und folterten den Geier. Sie zogen ihn zuerst komplett aus, schnitten dann seine Rückenhaut auf, und schütteten in die Wunde viel Salz rein, worauf einer der Folterer einen Eisenhammer nahm und die Wirbelsäule des Geiers kaputtschlug. Der Geier schrie vor Schmerz. Daraufhin riss ein weiterer Folterer den Darm des Geiers raus, worauf Iliyaz dann seine Pistole nahm und den Geier in den Kopf schoss. Iliyaz:,,Hahahahahahahahahahaha!!! Und jetzt geht mit eurem Folterbett in euren Quartierraum zurück. Ihr habt gute Dienste geleistet. Geld bekommt ihr später.´´ Die Folterer nickten und taten, was ihnen befohlen war. Iliyaz:,,Kokuroshi, bereite die Operation Echosturm vor.´´ Kokuroshi:,,Die Vaturonischen Rebellen sind sehr hartnäckig. Sogar in Averon, was gänzlich in unserem Herrschaftsgebiet liegt, gibt es noch Partisanen. Doch ich werde mein bestes tun. Die stärksten Widersacher, die wir in Vaturon hatten, habe ich bereits vor Jahren erledigt.´´ Iliyaz:,,Gut. Und jetzt geh.´´ Kokuroshi verließ den Raum. Währenddessen wieder in Aterion.. Kurashiro:,,Das Land sieht schön aus.. Wo sind wir eigentlich?´´ Soldat:,,Wir befinden uns in Westaterion in der Drakenia-Gegend. Nicht mehr lange, und wir sind in der Hauptstadt.´´ Kurashiro:,,Okay.´´ 2 Stunden später... Kurashiro wurde in den Thronsaal gebracht, und vor Nisshoku auf die Knie geworfen. Nisshoku:,,Sir Vanqard, wer ist das?´´ Soldat:,,Dies ist Kurashiro. Er behauptete im Militärgericht in der großen Mauer, dass er ein Mitglied der Vakishon-Dynastie ist.´´ Nisshoku:,,Kurashiro…. Vakishon… Das muss dann heißen.... Vanqard, verlass bitte den Raum, nachdem du Kurashiro von seinen Fesseln befreit hast. Ihr Saalwachen auch raus. Ich möchte mit Kurashiro alleine sein.´´ ...Was hat das zu bedeuten?.. Glaubt er, dass ich Mitglied der Vakishon-Dynastie bin?... Oder steckt mehr dahinter?.. (Kurashiro) Kurashiro wurde befreit, worauf die Wachen und der Soldat Vanqard aus dem Thronsaal gingen. Nisshoku:,,Kurashiro? Ist das wirklich dein Name?´´ Kurashiro:,,J...Ja.´´ Nisshoku:,,Und hast du im Gerichtssaal wirklich Vakishon gesagt, oder nur was ähnlich klingendes?´´ Kurashiro:,,Ich sagte Vakishon. Der Soldat vorhin hat mich richtig gehört... Warte... Wieso warst du so geschockt vorhin, als der Soldat sagte, wer ich bin? Kennen wir uns von irgendwo her?´´ Nisshoku:,,Kura, ich habe dir was zu sagen. Bitte verrate es niemanden.´´ Kurashiro:,,Okay. Ich werde es niemanden verraten.´´ Nisshoku:,,Es ist so... Wir kennen uns wirklich von irgendwo her.. Du warst damals noch so klein..´´ Kurashiro:,,Was hat das zu bedeuten? Ich dachte, du wärst nur in Aterion unterwegs. Und ich bin das erste Mal hier..´´ Nisshoku:,,Nicht das erste Mal.´´ Kurashiro:,,Was meinst du damit?´´ Nisshoku:,,Ich bin dein Vater...´´ Kurashiro:,,Nein. Ich habe meinen Vater im Duell besiegt und getötet und er sah anders aus!´´ Nisshoku:,,Hör zu.. Es fällt mir schwer, dir jetzt die Wahrheit zu erzählen, doch es stimmt.. Ich bin dein Vater. Dieser Darugon war nur dein Ziehvater. Er war in Wahrheit dein größerer Bruder. Er, Senshi und ich haben was ausgemacht... Ich gab dich, als du zwei Jahre alt warst, meiner damaligen Frau Senshi über. In der Vakishon-Dynastie solltest du ein normales Leben führen...´´ Kurashiro:,,WAS?! Wieso hast du es getan?!´´ Nisshoku:,,Es tut mir leid...´´ Kurashiro:,,Sag, wieso ihr es getan habt! Ich kann nicht fassen, wie ihr mich die ganze Zeit belogen habt!´´ Nisshoku:,,Es ist so... Dein Schicksal ist schon seit deiner Geburt vorbestimmt. Ich machte einen Pakt mit der Vakishon-Dynastie, und bekam mit Senshi ein Kind. Dein Bruder Darugon wurde daraufhin eingeweiht, und sollte deinen Vater spielen. Du solltest eigentlich ein Leben in Vaturon führen. Meinem Land wurde vier Jahre nach deiner Geburt vom Ascheland der Krieg erklärt, da wir Oratyrea unterstützten. Das Ascheland ist eine grausame Diktatur, und es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie die letzte Linie Oratyreas durchbrechen und ihr Hauptland erobern. Dann hätten wir ein Problem und müssten nur gegen einen Land einen Zweifronten-Krieg kämpfen. Du solltest in Vaturon eigentlich dafür trainiert werden, um als aterianischer Kriegsherr das Ascheland zu schwächen, damit Valyria, der Flammenritterorden und Aterion das Ascheland besiegen. Und weil in letzter Zeit viele Attentate gegen mich versucht werden, und mein Bruder dadurch sein Leben verlor, entschied ich mich dafür, dass du in Vaturon ausgebildet werden solltest. Und der Grund, wieso ausgerechnet du unser Kriegsherr sein solltest, ist, weil du durch besondere Gene, die nur Mitgliedern des Hauses Vakishon zugetragen werden, in der Lage bist, den heiligen Kristall vollständig zu nutzen. Und er befindet sich hier in Aterion...´´ Kurashiro:,,Ich verstehe... Aber vergiss es. Ich werde nicht das tun, was ihr von mir verlangt. Ich gehe meinen eigenen Weg, und werde ohne euch versuchen, das Iliyaz-Regime zu besiegen. Mein Leben war eine Lüge.. Dir verzeihe ich es niemals!´´ Kurashiro verließ wütend den Raum. Nisshoku schaute ihn hinterher, während eine Träne von seinen linken Auge floss. Die Entführung 5 Tage Später.... Währenddessen in der Bergfeste im Ascheland... Iliyaz:,,Damasa.´´ Damasa:,,Ja?´´ Iliyaz:,,Ist jetzt deine Expedition in Vaturon endlich fertig?´´ Damasa:,,Ja. Die letzten Partisanen kämpfen noch im Norden der Stadt und leisten trotz unserer Überlegenheit Widerstand. Ich kann nicht verstehen, wieso sie nicht aufgeben, obwohl ihre Stadt schon längst hinter unseren Linien ist.´´ Iliyaz:,,Gut. Und jetzt hol ein paar Agenten. Du sollst die Zarenische Königin, welche eben erst durch den plötzlichen Tod ihres Vaters mit 14 gekrönt wurde, entführen, und zu mir bringen.´´ Damasa:,,Wieso?´´ Iliyaz:,,Ich möchte mich an ihr vergehen. Außerdem will ich sie bei der Invasion um Zarenien, die nach Oratyreas Niederlage kommen soll, als Geisel verwenden.´´ Damasa:,,Ich verstehe..´´ Damasa ging aus dem Raum. 3 Tage Später auf einem Schiff 34 Kilometer vor der Küste Zareniens... Vija:,,Schön ist die Sonne.. Das erste Mal kann ich einen Sonnenuntergang weit außen am Meer als Königin Zareniens ansehen..´´ Soldat:,,Eure Majestät, ein Passagierschiff schwimmt auf uns zu.´´ Vija:,,Oh. Ich werde sie mal besuchen.´´ Soldat:,,Es ist ein Passagierschiff des Aschelandes.´´ Vija:,,Ich sehe es. Hat sich wohl hierhin verirrt.´´ Soldat:,,Ich komme mit.´´ Vija:,,Danke, dass ihr mitkommt.´´ Vija richtete noch ihren Rock, nahm ihre Krone ab, lag sie dann auf einen Tisch, und sah dann, wie das Passagierschiff sich direkt neben ihr Schiff positionierte. Matrose:,,Kommt! Wir haben genügend Platz für euch!´´ Vija:,,Warte... Wieso fahren sie direkt neben uns, als ob sie wissen würden, dass wir sie besuchen wollen? Wir fahren lieber weg..´´ Soldat:,,Ja.´´ Vija:,,Fahr weg vom Passagierschiff, Kapitän! So weit es geht!´´ Das königliche Schiff fuhr weg vom Passagierschiff, wurde aber daraufhin von drei Motorbooten verfolgt, worauf Ascheland-Soldaten waren. Sie holten das königliche Schiff ein und konnten es erfolgreich entern. Der Soldat, der die Königin bewachte, wurde erschossen, wie auch der Kapitän. Damasa kam auch am Bord des Schiffes. Damasa:,,Hallo, geehrte Vija…´´ Vija:,,Ihr habt mein Schiff geentert! Das war eine Kriegserklärung!´´ Damasa:,,Ihr werdet mitkommen müssen..´´ Das königliche Schiff hielt an. Das Passagierschiff fuhr noch weiter, bis es neben den königlichen Schiff war, worauf Vija gezwungen wurde, die Leiter hochzusteigen. Oben angekommen, wurde sie sofort von zwei Soldaten festgehalten. Vija:,,Ihr habt was vergessen.´´ Damasa:,,Was?´´ Vija drehte die Zeiger ihrer Armbanduhr mehrmals in verschiedene Richtungen, worauf es piepste. Vija:,,Ich habe soeben durch ein Notfallsignal die Zarenische Flotte kontaktiert. Ihr werdet geliefert sein.´´ Damasa:,,Du bist noch so dumm. Sie werden es nicht wagen, uns anzugreifen. Brich den Angriff ab, oder wir werden alle Urlauber hier erschießen. Sie sind unsere Geiseln.´´ ....Verdammt!... (Vija) Vija drückte zwei Knöpfe ihrer Armbanduhr und aktivierte den integrierten Funk. Vija (Funk):,,Angriff abbrechen! Falscher Alarm!´´ Admiral (Funk):,,Verstanden!´´ Damasa riss Vija gewaltsam ihre Armbanduhr weg. Kurashiro reiste ins Ascheland, wo er sich zunächst in einer verlassenen Burgruine versteckt hält. Vija, die Königin Zareniens, wurde entführt und zur Bergfeste gebracht. Die oratyreanische Verteidigungslinie ist kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch. Kokuroshi konnte die Partisanen in Vaturon besiegen, während das Ascheland plante, Zarenien zu besiegen. '' ''Währenddessen im Thronsaal der Bergfeste.. ....Der Thronsaal des Aschelands?.. (Vija) Auf dem Thron saß Iliyaz, der eben ein Glas Wein trank. Damasa:,,Ich habe sie mitgebracht, wie ihr es wolltet.´´ Iliyaz:,,Gut. Sie soll immer noch ihre Fesseln an haben. Verlass den Raum jetzt.´´ ....Was will er von mir?.. (Vija) Damasa verließ den Thronsaal. Iliyaz stand auf und ging langsam zu Vija. Iliyaz:,,Steh auf.´´ Vija stand auf und zitterte, als Iliyaz um sie herum ging und sie anschaute. ....Igitt... Er riecht schlecht.. Was will er von mir?... (Vija) Iliyaz fasste Vija kurz an ihren Brüsten. Sie wich etwas zurück. Iliyaz:,,Sitz dich wieder nieder!´´ Vija saß sich langsam nieder. Iliyaz tat dies ebenfalls. Vija war ängstlich und nervös. Vija:,,Was wollt ihr von mir?...´´ Iliyaz:,,Wirst du schon sehen.´´ Iliyaz griff Vija am Kinn. Iliyaz:,,Du wirst meine Geisel sein, damit Zarenien seine Verteidigungsflotten im Osten zurückzieht, damit wir die Mauer einfach umgehen können. Die Aterianische Flotte müsste schon zu besiegen sein. Und während du hier bist, bist du meine Sklavin.´´ Leid und Rache Währenddessen in der Roten Festung.. Levanizaveluri, Ikari, Massha und Surrasha hingen angekettet an einer Wand. Sie waren gefangengenommen worden, nachdem sie von ihren Mitstreiter Tsujo verraten wurden. '' Tsujo ging langsam an den Gefangenen vorbei. Tsujo:,,Na, ihr? Wie gefällt es euch, hier gefangen zu sein? Die Legion ist geschlagen, euer Anführer erledigt, und Iliyaz gleich an dem Thron der Welt.´´ Surrasha:,,Ihr elender Verräter! Ihr werdet bezahlen! Ich schneide euch die Kehle auf und stecke Genitalien von Schweinen hinein, wenn ich frei bin!´´ Levanizaveluri:,,Hey Tsujo. Komm mal näher. Die linke Befestigung meiner Ketten scheint locker zu sein.´´ Tsujo:,,Entkommen sollt ihr nicht. Danke für den Tipp, du Idiot.´´ Tsujo ging zu Levanizaveluri und sah sich die Befestigung an. Levanizaveluri:,,Und ihr habt vergessen, meine Füße anzuketten.´´ Levanizaveluri trat nach hinten gegen die Wand, und stieß sich weiter nach vorne, und schlang seine Beine um Tsujo. Er zog eines seiner Stiefel mühevoll aus, in dem er ihn mit einen anderen Fuß runterdrückte, und griff mit seinen Fuß vorsichtig nach dem Schlüssel für die Ketten, der noch an Tsujos Gürtel hing. Levanizaveluri:,,Ikari, fang!´´ Levanizaveluri schleuderte dann den Schlüssel nach oben links, worauf Ikari ihn mit seinen Zähnen gerade noch fing. Levanizaveluri hielt Tsujo noch am Boden. Tsujo versuchte sich noch zu befreien. Ikari zog sich nach hinauf, und griff mit seiner rechten Hand den Schlüssel, und öffnete eines der Ketten, worauf er sich dann komplett von den Ketten befreite. Tsujo riss sich los, und ging mit einen Messer auf Ikari los. Ikari nahm ein Schwert, welches auf dem einzigen Tisch im Raum lag, und schnitt Tsujo fest durch seine Brust. Tsujo fiel um, während Ikari ihn köpfte. Ikari:,,FÜR DIE DUNKELSTAHLLEGION!´´ Ikari rannte zu seinen noch an der Wand hängenden Kameraden und befreite sie. Levanizaveluri:,,Nun sind wir frei.´´ Ikari:,,Endlich!´´ Massha:,,Und Tsujo ist auch tot. Welch eine gute Idee, Levanizaveluri. Eine gute Idee für das Buch, was ich schreiben wollte.´´ Surrasha ging an Tsujos Leiche vorbei und trat noch kurz drauf. Surrasha:,,Wir sind nun frei. Wer von uns soll der Anführer werden, jetzt, weil Kurashiro tot ist?´´ Ikari:,,Ich schlage mich als Anführer vor!´´ Levanizaveluri:,,Nein. Niemand entscheidet für sich selbst. Wir wählen den Anführer.´´ Massha:,,Keiner. Ich schlage vor, dass wir keinen Anführer nehmen. Wir sind alle Anführer, oder keiner von uns ist der Anführer!´´ Surrasha nickte. Levanizaveluri:,,Eine sehr gute Idee, Massha.´´ Die Legion verließ den Raum. ''Währenddessen wieder bei Iliyaz... Vija:,,Aber ich möchte nicht deine Sklavin sein.. Ich bin die Königin Zareniens!´´ Iliyaz:,,Du hast keine Wahl, Schlampe!´´ Vija:,,Wieso beleidigt ihr mich?..´´ Iliyaz:,,Weil ich es kann. Ich bin bald euer einziger Herrscher!´´ ….Ich habe Angst... Ich werde es aber durchstehen... (Vija) Iliyaz:,,Folge mir.´´ Iliyaz stand auf. Vija stand ebenfalls auf, und folgte Iliyaz in seinen Gemächern. Als die beiden in eines der Schlafzimmer von Iliyaz waren, schloss Iliyaz die Tür hinter sich. Iliyaz lag sich ins Bett. Iliyaz:,,Füttere mich mit dem Schokokuchen auf den Nachttisch!´´ Vija nickte, saß sich neben Iliyaz, und fütterte ihn mit den Kuchen. Iliyaz kniff nach einigen Minuten an Vijas Hintern. Vija erschrak sich etwas, und ließ den Löffel, mit dem sie Iliyaz vorhin fütterte, fallen. Iliyaz schubste Vija vom Bett, stand selber auf, und trat auf die weinende Vija ein. Vija bettelte um ihr Leben. Nach einigen Minuten hörte Iliyaz auf. Iliyaz zog sich daraufhin seine Socken, Hose und Oberteile ab, und saß sich auf einen Sessel. Iliyaz:,,Massiere mich.´´ Vija:,,Bitte... lasst mich gehen... Ich würde mich auch mit dir verbünden, wenn du mich dafür gehen lässt... Versprochen...´´ Iliyaz:,,Ich lasse dich nicht gehen, Schlampe. Mir egal, ob du dich mit mir verbünden willst, oder nicht. Und jetzt massiere mich!´´ Vija:,,Was hab ich euch getan?..´´ Iliyaz:,,Nichts, aber ich halte euch hier fest, wegen dem Sieg über Aterion, der bald stattfinden wird.´´ Vija:,,Und wenn ich eure Truppen hindurchlasse?´´ Iliyaz:,,Interessiert mich nicht! Massiere mich!´´ Vija weinte etwas mehr, massierte Iliyaz jedoch aus Angst vor ihn. Währenddessen in einem Lokal im Westen des Aschelandes... Surrasha:,,Ich bestelle eine Tasse Kaffee.´´ Barkeeper:,,Kommt sofort!´´ Massha:,,Ich habe auf der Zeitung einen Bericht gelesen. Einen, wo es um einen Sklavenbefreier geht, der Sklaven nach Aterion schmuggelte. Er trug eine goldene Rüstung eines Thronsaalwachen. In den veröffentlichten Daten soll er Kurashiro Vakishon heißen. Unser Anführer lebt noch!´´ Levanizaveluri:,,Kurashiro?! Ich dachte, er sei tot! Ich bin froh, dass er lebt!´´ Ikari:,,Nun ist unsere Anführerwahl entschieden. Kurashiro ist immer noch unser Anführer! Wir müssen ihn finden!´´ Barkeeper:,,Kurashiro? Er ist euer Anführer? Dann müsst ihr wohl die Dunkelstahllegion sein... Ich muss das unseren Wachen meld...´´ Levanizaveluri:,,Melde es den Wachen, und deine Zunge wird fliegen, bevor die Wachen uns schnappen. Verstanden?´´ Barkeeper:,,J…..Ja!´´ Ikari:,,Gut, Kumpel. Und jetzt geht's auf die Suche nach Kurashiro!´´ Massha:,,Ich kanns kaum erwarten, ihn wiederzusehen.´´ Die Mitglieder der Legion verließen den Raum, stiegen auf ihre Leoparden, und ritten davon. Währenddessen bei Iliyaz.. ...Wieso tut er mir das an?.. (Vija) Nach einer Zeit stand Iliyaz auf. Iliyaz:,,Putz meinen Hintern, Schlampe.´´ Vija:,,Ich bin keine Sch...´´ Iliyaz:,,Widersprich mir nicht!´´ Iliyaz zog seine dreckige Unterhose aus, und lag sich auf seinen Bauch aufs Bett. Iliyaz:,,Und jetzt wisch meinen Hintern ab!´´ Vija:,,Nein.. Ich bin eine Königin.. Ich mache keine solchen herabwürdigenden Dinge..´´ Iliyaz:,,Du warst Königin. Jetzt bist du eine Sklavin!´´ Iliyaz stand auf, griff Vija am Arm, und schubste sie auf sein Bett. Er saß sich auf ihr drauf, mit seinen Hintern über ihr Gesicht. Iliyaz:,,Hahahahahahahaha!´´ Vija:,,Bitte... lass es...´´ Iliyaz kackte, jedoch langsam, sodass seine Kacke noch hängen blieb, jedoch lang war. Vija:,,Lass es bitte.. Ich habe dir nichts getan..´´ Vija versuchte, ihren Kopf so gut es geht in die Matratze zu drücken. Iliyaz sank seinen Hintern, sodass seine kacke Vijas Gesicht berührte. Vija:,,Bitte lass es... Ich tue alles, was du willst.. versprochen...´´ Iliyaz sank seinen Hintern noch etwas weiter, stand jedoch auf, worauf seine Kacke dicht neben Vija fiel. Iliyaz:,,Dann wisch meinen Hintern!´´ Vija nickte langsam und traurig. Iliyaz lag sich wieder auf seinen Bauch, während Vija sich mit ihren Ärmel ihr Gesicht reinigte. Iliyaz:,,Schneller!´´ Vija:,,Ich mach ja schon...´´ Vija ging zu Iliyaz, nachdem sie einen Kübel holte und dann neben sich hinstellte. Sie wisch Iliyaz den Hintern langsam aus, und versuchte, seinen Dreck so gut es geht nicht mit ihrer Haut zu berühren. Iliyaz schiss nochmal. Iliyaz:,,Wisch dies auch aus!´´ Vija:,,Okay...´´ Vija tat es, ekelte sich aber. Daraufhin stand Iliyaz auf, zerrte Vija auf sein Bett, und lag sich auf ihr. Vija versuchte, sich zu wehren, jedoch klappte es nicht. Iliyaz:,,Sei ruhig. Du hast mir versprochen, dass du tust, was ich will!´´ Vija weinte, blieb jedoch ruhig, während Iliyaz ihr langsam das Kleid auszog. Iliyaz fasste sie daraufhin an. Vija ekelte sich und hatte Angst. Sie versuchte, sich langsam von Iliyaz zu befreien, ging aber nicht. Iliyaz vergewaltigte die weinende Vija, mit der er vieles anstellte. Vija schwieg, weinte jedoch laut. Nach einer halben Stunde saß Iliyaz auf Vija, und sank seinen Hintern langsam auf Vijas Gesicht herab. Vija schrie und versuchte, sich kleinzumachen, was aber nicht klappte. Iliyaz rieb mit seinen Hintern an Vijas Gesicht, während er laut lachte. Iliyaz ließ Vija dann los, und pisste sie an. Vija weinte und schrie, und versuchte, sich mit der Bettdecke zu reinigen. Iliyaz lachte noch weiter, bevor er sich anzog, aus dem Zimmer ging und die Tür zusperrte. Ein Wiedersehen Währenddessen im Ödland... Kurashiro ging durch das Ödland. ...Ich sehe da eine Kutsche mit Gefangenen... Mal sehen, wohin sie gebracht werden.. (Kurashiro) Kurashiro rannte der Kutsche hinterher. Der Fahrer merkte dies nicht, jedoch die Gefangenen, die schwiegen. Kurashiro sprang auf die Kutsche und legte sich nieder, um nicht entdeckt zu werden. Nach einigen Stunden kam die Kutsche an einem Vernichtungslager an. Fahrer:,,Wir haben hier eine Gruppe Nordländer gefangengenommen.´´ Wache:,,Gut. Komm hinein.´´ Der Wache drückte den Fahrer Geld in die Hand. Die Kutsche fuhr hinein. …Jetzt müsste ich handeln... (Kurashiro) Kurashiro wartete, bis der Platz, wo die Kutsche stand, leer von Wachen war, stieg runter von der Kutsche, und kletterte auf das Dach einer Halle, die links neben der Kutsche stand. Er sah durchs Dachfenster, wie die Gefangenen unter unmenschlichen Bedingungen schwere Arbeit verrichten mussten. ...Wird Zeit, dass dies ein Ende findet.. Der Kommandoturm... Könnte vielleicht von Nutzen sein... (Kurashiro) Kurashiro rannte unbemerkt zum Kommandoturm und ging hinein. Er ging daraufhin die Stiegen hoch, zog seinen Dolch und erstach daraufhin drei Offiziere, welche sich im Turm befanden, bevor sie reagieren konnten. ...Gut... Und ja, da ist der gewollte Funk... (Kurashiro) Kurashiro nahm den Funk und aktivierte ihn. Kurashiro (Funk):,,Der Oberbefehl unseres großen Kaisers Iliyaz lautet: Alle Wachen des Gebäudes, verlasst das Gebäude! Die Gefangenen sollen hier eingesperrt bleiben! Keiner soll getötet werden! Jeder, der sich diesem Befehl widersetzt, wird zum Gefangenen eines anderen Vernichtungslagers!´´ Kurashiro sah, wie die Soldaten sich für die Abreise vorbereiteten und nacheinander mit ihren Pferden davonritten. ….Was für dumme leichtgläubige Wachen.. (Kurashiro) Kurashiro wartete noch eine halbe Stunde, bevor er erneut den Funk nahm. Kurashiro (Funk):,,An alle Gefangenen! Dieses Vernichtungslager ist nun vom Widerstand erobert worden! Ihr seit frei! Ich deaktiviere alle Sicherungstore, und dann könnt ihr euch Nahrung und Waffen besorgen! Wir müssen für unsere Freiheit kämpfen! Und für die Freiheit aller anderen! Kämpft für den Widerstand, und wir werden das Iliyaz-Regime zu Fall bringen! Ich bin Kurashiro, das letzte bekannte Mitglied der Vakishon-Dynastie!´´ Kurashiro legte den Funk nieder und ging runter in die Halle, wo die ehemaligen Gefangenen teilweise jubelten, jedoch hatten auch viele Gefangene Angst. Kurashiro konnte sich einen Großteil der Gefangenen zu seinen Verbündeten machen. Das Lager wurde daraufhin verlassen, und die neue Widerstandsgruppe, die sich Uniformen und Rüstungen von Ascheland-Wachen zulegten, und weiße Armbinden anzogen, und auch Stiefel anzogen, machte sich auf den Weg zu Kurashiros Burgruine. Doch dort traf Kurashiro auf 4 in Schwarz gehüllte Leute. Kurashiro:,,Wer seit ihr?´´ Surrasha:,,Kannst du dich nicht mehr an uns erinnern? Wir sind die Dunkelstahllegion. Wir entkamen aus dem Gefängnis, doch vom Verräter Tsujo haben wir keine Spur.´´ Kurashiro:,,Also war Tsujo der Verräter...´´ Levanizaveluri:,,Wir haben euch dabei beobachtet, wie ihr das Vernichtungslager befreit habt, und wie ihr daraufhin in diese Richtung geritten seit.´´ Kurashiro:,,Und woher wusstet ihr, dass wir hier anhalten?´´ Levanizaveluri:,,Weil wir vorhin die Burg zufällig gesehen haben, und gemerkt haben, dass es deine Burg ist.´´ Kurashiro:,,Oh.´´ Ikari:,,Wir sind froh, euch zu sehen.´´ Kurashiro:,,Danke. Die befreiten Leute sind zwar bewaffnet, hatten aber keine Ausbildung. Wir brauchen einen Ausbilder für sie.´´ Massha:,,Ich werde sie ausbilden.´´ Kurashiro:,,Gut.´´ Surrasha:,,Kura, was hast du getan, während wir getrennt waren?´´ Kurashiro:,,Von einem Spion, der als der Geier bekannt ist, eine Thronsaalwachenrüstung bekommen, die Bergfeste infiltriert, und herausgefunden, dass Iliyaz die ganze Welt erobern will, woraufhin ich Sklaven befreite und nach Aterion brachte. Ich wollte den Kaiser überreden, einen Feldzug gegen das Ascheland zu starten, doch es kam nicht dazu, und ich entschied, das Ascheland als Rebell zu bekämpfen.´´ Surrasha:,,Du weißt schon, dass wir es mit einer ganzen Nation aufnehmen müssten, und das Regime zwei Rebellionen in einem Bürgerkrieg grausam niederschlug?´´ Kurashiro:,,Ja. Jedoch ist mehr als das halbe Volk gegen Iliyaz, traut sich aber nicht, gegen ihn zu kämpfen. Falls das Ascheland jemals von ihn befreit wäre, wäre es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass es in viele Kleinstaaten auseinanderbricht. Da die rechtliche Herrscherfamilie der Arkenios-Dynastie dann bestimmt vom Volk abgelehnt wird, und nebenbei kein bekanntes Mitglied davon mehr existieren würde, wenn Iliyaz weg wäre, müsste ein starker Führer mit guter Überzeugungskraft an die Macht, oder jemand, dessen Familie sie seit Jahrhunderten fast wie Götter verehren.´´ Surrasha:,,Also willst du die Macht des Aschelandes an dich reißen, um dann das Land zusammenzuhalten und vor dem Bruch zu bewahren?´´ Kurashiro:,,Wäre nicht ganz möglich. Das Land würde sicher auseinanderbrechen, da das Volk das Vertrauen in die Regierung verlieren würde. Und die große Rebellenallianz, die im Bürgerkrieg offiziell als besiegt gilt, hat noch viele Anhänger, die eine Republik wollen. Das Nordvolk will einen neuen Staat Nibulon, und die Wüstenvölker wollen sich entweder Oratyrea anschließen oder ein eigenes Land gründen. Und die westliche Grenzregion möchte auch Unabhängigkeit. Doch die Traditionalisten würden sich mir anschließen. Iliyaz riss das Ascheland völlig auseinander. Es wird viele geben, die dem Ascheland nicht mehr verzeihen.´´ Ikari:,,Ich fand durch die oratyreanische Elite raus, dass Oratyrea ebenfalls einen Plan über das Ascheland hat. Sie wollen den Rest der Wüste nehmen, und auch Teile des Ödlandes, und dazu wollen sie den Rest des Aschelandes in viele Einzelstaaten zerstückeln, die sie zu ihren Vasallenstaaten machen wollen. Aterion hätte wahrscheinlich auch viel Land genommen.´´ Kurashiro:,,Ich wäre dafür, dass die Traditionalisten einen unabhängigen Staat kriegen.´´ Levanizaveluri:,,Wir können bestimmt nichts am Vertrag entscheiden. Das Ascheland hat enorm viel Schaden angerichtet, da würden sie bestimmt nicht zulassen, dass das Ascheland unabhängig bleibt. Du weißt schon, wie viele Oratyreaner, Vaturonier und Aterianer durch das Ascheland starben?´´ Kurashiro:,,Ja. Aber ein Versuch ist es wert, den Endvertrag zu beeinflussen.´´ Ikari:,,Es kann aber auch sein, dass der Endvertrag nicht von Aterion und Oratyrea entschieden wird.. Ich meine, das Ascheland wird bald Oratyrea komplett einnehmen. Und wenn sie dann auch noch Bahera haben, könnten sie einen Vorstoß nach Westen starten.´´ Massha:,,Jedoch würde das Ascheland ein riesiges Problem haben. Valyria setzte eine Garantie auf Zarenien und Beryta. Wenn eines dieser beiden Staaten angegriffen wird, ist Valyria auch im Krieg, und es könnte gemeinsam mit Aterion das Ascheland überrollen.´´ Ikari:,,Aterion lieferte massenweise Waffen an Oratyrea. Sie würden ihr Heim noch verteidigen können, aber ein Abnutzungskrieg wäre unvermeidbar. Und den könnte das Ascheland mit ihrer riesigen Armee auch gleich gegen denn ganzen Westen einsetzen, und nebenbei von der anderen Seite aus Valyria und Aterion angreifen. Beide Staaten würden, wenn sie gewinnen würden, große Schäden davontragen.´´ Massha:,,Doch das Ascheland ist in einem Bürgerkriegsähnlichen Zustand und es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis ein erneuter Bürgerkrieg ausbricht. Wenn das Ascheland in einem Bürgerkrieg geraten würde, würde das Land völlig kollabieren, falls dann auch noch Aterion und Valyria dort eingreifen. Iliyaz's Macht ist sehr gefährdet.´´ Ikari:,,Da muss ich dir widersprechen. Über drei Viertel des Volkes lebt in Angst, und fast das ganze Militär ist Loyal zu Iliyaz. Es gibt viele, die für Iliyaz sterben würden.´´ Kurashiro:,,Ich habe eine Idee. Wir müssen die Bergfeste infiltrieren, und mehr über seine Strategien erfahren. Doch leider gibt es ein Problem. Iliyaz weiß, wie wir aussehen. Wir brauchen jemanden, der beim Regime nicht gerade so bekannt ist.´´ Surrasha:,,Ich habe eine Idee. Laut Gerüchten sollte Iliyaz in seinem Privatgemach junge Mädchen sexuell ausbeuten, und generell als Sklaven missbrauchen.´´ Ikari:,,Und was ist damit? Bringt uns dies weiter?´´ Surrasha:,,Ja.´´ Ikari:,,Dein Ernst? Selbst wenn wir es dem Volk erzählen, es würde nichts groß passieren.´´ Surrasha:,,Er misshandelt sie in seinem Privatgemach. Seinem Privatgemach! Mitten in der Bergfeste! Dort müsste er auch in der Nähe seine Pläne haben!´´ Ikari:,,Willst du, dass wir hier einbrechen, und uns die Pläne holen, in einem Palast, wo extrem viele Wachen stationiert sind?!´´ Surrasha:,,Nein. Ich werde eine Söldnerin suchen, und sie soll für uns in die Bergfeste eindringen und so weit vordringen, bis sie bei ihn ist, und sich gefangen nehmen lassen. Iliyaz wird sie, falls er sie nicht exekutieren lassen wird, misshandeln, und sie soll in einer guten Gelegenheit sich die Pläne schnappen und zu uns bringen. Wir werden sie dann sehr reich belohnen. Söldner würden alles tun für Geld. Besonders, wenn es sich um ein paar Billionen Gold handelt.´´ Ikari:,,Gute Idee... aber... Billionen Gold?! Woher sollten wir dies herbekommen?!´´ Surrasha:,,Ich habe schon etwas vorgesorgt.. Das Gold stahl ich von einer Schatzkammer in einer Burg im Osten.´´ Ikari:,,Gut.. gut.. Hoffentlich klappt dies.´´ Kurashiro:,,Dieser Plan wäre gut. Selbst seine Saalwachen und treuesten Diener dürften nicht in seine Privatgemächer. Wir nehmen eine Kamera auch noch. Eine Minikamera. Ich hoffe, Iliyaz wird einige Geständnisse liefern, und nebenbei sollen auch die Pläne von der Kamera gesehen werden, falls die Söldnerin scheitert oder die Seiten wechseln sollte. Falls sie aber nicht nah genug an die Pläne kommt, werden wir Plan B nehmen: Ein Einbruch in die Bergfeste, wo wir viel riskieren werden.´´ Surrasha:,,Ich kenne da bereits jemanden. Eine Söldnerin aus dem Rotsand-Imperium. Sie und ich haben Kontakt. Ich habe ihr aber nicht vom Plan erzählt.´´ Kurashiro:,,Oh Okay. Gehen wir.´´ Ikari:,,Ja.´´ Kurashiro:,,Massha, trainiere die neuen Soldaten.´´ Massha:,,Verstanden.´´ Die Gruppe um Kurashiro, Surrasha, Levanizaveluri und Ikari ging zu ihren schwarzen Leoparden. Kurashiro:,,Leoparden?´´ Surrasha:,,Ja. Sie kommen aus dem Tiefland im Süden des Aschelandes. Ich habe 5 davon gezähmt. Einer ist für dich.´´ Kurashiro:,,Ihr habt für mich auch einen mitgebracht? Woher wusstet ihr, dass ich lebe?´´ Surrasha:,,Ein Zeitungsbericht aus Aterion, wo von einem Mitglied der Vakishon-Dynastie, das plötzlich vor der Mauer auftauchte, die Rede war.´´ Kurashiro:,,Oh.´´ Die Dunkelstahlritter stiegen auf ihre Leoparden und ritten in den Osten. Grausamkeit Nach fünf Tagen kamen sie in das Rotsand-Imperium. Sie ritten weiter, bis sie zum Rotsandpalast kamen. Die Leute hatten großen Respekt vor der Legion, die durch die Straßen ritt. Surrasha:,,Dieses Gebäude ist das Hauptquartier der Söldnerin.´´ Die Legion stieg von ihren Leoparden und ging in das Gebäude. Surrasha:,,Hallo! Ich bin wieder zu Besuch, diesmal mit Freunden!´´ Söldnerin:,,Freunden? Ich möchte nicht mehrere Leute im Haus haben.´´ Surrasha:,,Keine Sorge. Ist nur die Dunkelstahllegion, darunter auch ihr totgeglaubter Anführer Kurashiro!´´ Söldnerin:,,Kurashiro? Er ist doch tot. Iliyaz hat ihn mit einer Falle umgebracht.´´ Kurashiro:,,Sehe ich etwa so aus, als hätte eine Falle mich umgebracht?´´ Söldnerin:,,Oh. Was wollt ihr? Geht es um den Geheimauftrag, der mir eine Billion Gold einbringen soll?´´ Kurashiro:,,Ja.´´ Surrasha:,,Ich erkläre es ihr.´´ Die Söldnerin legte ihren Revolver, an dem sie vorhin schraubte, nieder, und drehte sich vollständig zu der Legion. Surrasha:,,Es geht um geheime Angriffspläne des Aschelandes. Du sollst in Iliyaz's Privatgemach gehen, und mit dieser Minikamera, die du dir wegen mir vorgestern in deiner Haut gepflanzt hast, solltest du die Pläne filmen. Wir werden es hier beobachten können.´´ Söldnerin:,,Und wenn ich entdeckt werde?´´ Surrasha:,,Du sollst auch entdeckt werden. Laut Gerüchten scheint Iliyaz dort junge Mädchen gefangen gehalten haben, und sie sexuell missbraucht und als Sklaven benutzt haben.´´ Söldnerin:,,Und du erwartest, dass er das mit mir macht, und ich mich ihn ausliefere, damit ich so nah genug an die Pläne herankomme?´´ Surrasha:,,Ja.´´ Söldnerin:,,Spinnst du?! Ich bin eine Söldnerin und keine Sklavin, die unfreiwillig mit einem Diktator rummacht!´´ Surrasha:,,Diese Operation wird, wenn sie Erfolg hat, und wir die Pläne kennen, den Westmächten behilflich sein, und wir könnten das Ascheland dadurch möglicherweise besiegen, und mehrere Völker retten. Und nebenbei bekommst du, falls du deinen Teil des Plans erledigst, und es schaffst, zu entkommen, eine Billionen Gold.´´ Söldnerin:,,Abgemacht! Ich bin dabei.´´ Surrasha:,,Danke. Geht es deiner rechten Schulter besser?´´ Söldnerin:,,Ja. Tut aber manchmal immer noch weh.´´ Kurashiro:,,Wie heißt du eigentlich?´´ Söldnerin:,,Ich will es nicht sagen.´´ Kurashiro:,,Oh ich verstehe.´´ Söldnerin:,,Wie soll ich mich ausliefern lassen?´´ Kurashiro:,,Ich war mal in der Bergfeste. Du sollst so gut es geht durch den Haupteingang reinrennen, und dann die ersten großen Treppen, wo eine Löwenstatue davor steht, raufrennen, bis du im achten Stockwerk bist, wo du dann durch die Holztür rennen sollst, dann durch drei weitere lange Hallen, und dann musst du, wenn du durch die dritte lange Halle bist, nach Rechts, wo du nach einer weiteren Halle und einer großen Treppe in den Thronsaal kommst. Du sollst dann so tun, als würdest du vor ihn auf deine Knie ausrutschen, und deine Messer fallen lassen. Er wird dich dann vielleicht gefangen nehmen. Du solltest so ruhig sein, wie es geht. In der besten Gelegenheit schnappst du dir die Pläne und verschwindest. Verstanden?´´ Söldnerin:,,Ja, ich hab verstanden.´´ Kurashiro:,,Gut. Die Dunkelstahllegion wird im Hotel des Schwertbundes, welches direkt auf der westlich verlaufenden Hauptstraße von Meridian liegt, als Schauspieler getarnt, auf dich warten. Wir werden vor der Hoteltür stehen. Weißt du, wo das Hotel liegt?´´ Söldnerin:,,Ja. Ich war dort mal vor drei Jahren während meines Urlaubs.´´ Kurashiro:,,Wenn du ankommst, werden wir hierhin reiten und dich dort absetzen, dir die Belohnung geben, und dann die Pläne den Westmächten zeigen.´´ Söldnerin:,,Verstanden.´´ Die Dunkelstahllegion ging mit der Söldnerin zu einer Kutsche, woraufhin sie durchs Ascheland reisten, bis sie an einem Vorsprung 100 Meter vor Meridian ankamen. '' Kurashiro:,,Bist du bereit?´´ Söldnerin:,,Ja. Ich wäre bereit.´´ Surrasha:,,Denk dran. Bleib ruhig, so gut es geht, um den Plan nicht zu gefährden. Wir gehen jetzt zum Hotel Schwertbund und buchen uns 7 Nächte, wo wir mit der Kamera, die in deiner Schulter ist, sehen, wie es so ist.´´ Söldnerin:,,Ich habe verstanden.´´ Die Söldnerin stieg von der Kutsche, worauf Surrasha und Ikari ihr ein Motorrad von der Kutsche runtertrugen. Sie stieg auf das Motorrad und fuhr zur Bergfeste, während die Dunkelstahllegion zum Schwertbund-Hotel fuhr. ...Ich muss gut aufpassen.. Hoffentlich verliere ich nicht.. (Söldnerin) Die Söldnerin fuhr schnell durch die Straßen, konnte jedoch gut genug aufpassen, um niemanden umzufahren. Vor dem Eingangstor der Bergfeste sprang sie von ihrem Motorrad, an dem sie zuvor Sprengsätze platziert hat. Das Tor wurde beschädigt und ging schnell auf, als das Motorrad aufs Tor krachte. Die Söldnerin nahm ihre zwei Dolche und rannte durch die Bergfeste. Sie versuchte so gut es geht, den Wachen aus dem Weg zu gehen, und kam in den Thronsaal, wo Iliyaz auf dem Thron schlief. Iliyaz wurde von Damasa, der ebenfalls im Raum war, aufgewacht. Die Söldnerin rannte mit dem Dolch voraus auf Iliyaz zu. ...Jetzt... (Söldnerin) Die Söldnerin hob ein Bein vor ihr anderes und inszenierte einen Sturz. Sie ließ im richtigen Moment ihre Dolche fallen und stützte sich noch mit ihren Händen ab. Iliyaz:,,Haahahahahaahahahahahahahha! Da kommt so eine dumme Rebellin direkt vor mir und stolpert auf ihre Knien.´´ Damasa:,,Es wäre gut, sie zu exekutieren. Am besten öffentlich, um den Rebellen die Botschaft zu übermitteln, dass wir unbesiegbar sind, und selbst im Herz nicht getroffen werden können.´´ Iliyaz:,,Nein.. Keine Exekution.´´ Damasa:,,Oh.´´ Iliyaz stand auf und ging langsam zur Söldnerin, nahm ihre zwei Dolche und warf sie zu Damasa. Iliyaz:,,Bring die Dolche in unsere Waffenkammer.´´ ….Und jetzt muss ich nur noch die Pläne bekommen... (Söldnerin) ''Währenddessen im Hotel Schwertbund... Die Dunkelstahlritter konnten sich Zimmer buchen, und versammelten sich im größten Zimmer, das sie gebucht hatten. Kurashiro:,,Geht die Übertragung?´´ Surrasha:,,Warte. Das Kabel hat ein Problem.´´ Kurashiro:,,Dann holen wir ein neues.´´ Ikari:,,Wir nehmen einfach die Kabel des Zimmerfernsehers.´´ Kurashiro:,,Gute Idee.´´ Surrasha schraubte weiter am Übertragungsgerät, woraufhin ihr Monitor plötzlich an ging. Sie sahen, wie die Söldnerin vor Iliyaz kniete und Damasa ihre Dolche wegbrachte. Ikari:,,Jetzt haben wir Liveaufnahmen.´´ Kurashiro:,,Ja. Jede Minute muss jemand dies hier anschauen, weil jederzeit kann sie die Pläne filmen.´´ Surrasha:,,Wir machen wechselnde Wache.´´ Kurashiro:,,Ja.´´ Währenddessen wieder in der Bergfeste.. Iliyaz:,,Steh auf!´´ Die Söldnerin schwieg und stieg auf. Iliyaz:,,Und jetzt folge mir, oder du wirst zu Tode gefoltert!´´ Die Söldnerin nickte und folgte IIiyaz. Sie gingen in sein Privatgemach in einem teilweise verdreckten Raum, der nur einen einfachen Schrank und eine Matratze hatte. Der Raum hatte auch ein Fenster. ...Gitterfenster... Hier könnte ich nicht ausbrechen... Außer mit meinem Brenner... (Söldnerin) Iliyaz schloss die Tür des Raumes, und ging um die Söldnerin, welche stramm im Raum stand und versuchte, so ruhig wie möglich zu sein, und begutachtete sie. ...Jetzt krieg ich schon irgendwie Angst... Hoffentlich wird es nicht lange dauern.. (Söldnerin) Iliyaz griff der Söldnerin am Kinn. Iliyaz:,,Du bist soeben in eine Falle getappt. Du hättest nicht hierher kommen sollen, Rebellenfotze.´´ ….Ich bin doch keine Rebellin... Aber besser wenn ich nichts dazu sage... (Söldnerin) Iliyaz ging einige Schritte nach zurück. Iliyaz:,,Entfern alle Waffen von deinem Anzug.´´ Die Söldnerin nickte und entfernte alle Waffen und Geräte bis auf dem Brenner. Währenddessen wieder im Hotel... ...Der Raum sieht ziemlich dreckig aus für einen Raum in der Bergfeste... (Kurashiro) Surrasha:,,Was auch immer passiert, ich hoffe, sie wird es heil rausschaffen.´´ Ikari:,,Und mit den Plänen.´´ Wieder in der Bergfeste... Iliyaz:,,Und jetzt zieh dich komplett bis auf die letzte Stofffaser aus!´´ Söldnerin:,,Was?! Wieso?´´ Iliyaz:,,Du weißt, dass du sonst gefoltert wirst?´´ Söldnerin:,,Oh.´´ Die Söldnerin tat, was ihr befohlen war. ...Oh Gott... Ich hoffe es geht schnell.. (Söldnerin) Iliyaz:,,Und jetzt bring mir die Torte, die im Zimmer gegenüber von uns steht!´´ Die Söldnerin nickte und holte die Torte, worauf sie es zu Iliyaz zurückbrachte. Iliyaz schlang sich die Torte runter. Im Hotel... Kurashiro:,,Oh Gott.. Ich denke, wir müssten sie vielleicht da rausholen..´´ Surrasha:,,Nein. Sonst ist unser Plan gefährdet.´´ Kurashiro:,,Oh ich verstehe.´´ Wieder in der Bergfeste... Iliyaz warf den Teller auf eine Wand, worauf der Teller zerbrach.´´ Iliyaz:,,Und jetzt...´´ Iliyaz zog sein T-Shirt aus und saß sich auf die Matratze. Iliyaz:,,Massiere mich!´´ Die Söldnerin tat es. Iliyaz fasste sie dabei mehrmals an. Nach 20 Minuten stand Iliyaz auf, als sein Handy klingelte. Iliyaz:,,Bleib du hier drinnen. Ich muss mit Damasa wichtige Geschäfte erledigen.´´ Iliyaz zog sein T-Shirt an und ging aus dem Raum. ...Endlich.. Ich schaue nach den Plänen... (Söldnerin) Die Söldnerin schlich sich aus dem Zimmer und durchsuchte andere Zimmer. Sie sah zuerst Iliyaz's Schlafzimmer, welches noch dreckiger war als das Zimmer, wo sie vorhin war. Sie ging dann in ein Schlafzimmer, in eine Sauna, zu einer Terrasse, dann fand sie ein weiteres Schlafzimmer, welches noch dreckiger als die vorherigen beiden war. Es stank noch viel heftiger und viel Kacke lag am Boden, was aber mit Zeitungen überdeckt wurde. Daraufhin ging sie in ein Büro, knipste die Tischlampe an, und sah dort 5 große Zettel, wo Kriegspläne drauf waren. Sie nahm die Pläne, faltete sie so gut es geht zusammen, knipste das Licht wieder aus, rannte in das Zimmer, wo Iliyaz sie gebracht hatte, und steckte die Pläne in die Hosentaschen ihres Anzuges. ...Nur noch entkommen.. (Söldnerin) Die Söldnerin griff nach ihrer Jacke und wollte sie eben anziehen, als Iliyaz wieder in den Raum kam und der Söldnerin die Jacke aus den Händen riss. ...Scheiße... (Söldnerin) Iliyaz:,,Denkst du, du könntest entkommen? Nein. Ich sperre einfach die Terrasse zu und dann kannst du nicht entkommen!´´ Iliyaz ging zur Terrassentür und sperrte sie mit seinem Schlüssel zu. Er ging daraufhin wieder zurück. Währenddessen wieder im Hotel... Surrasha:,,Sie hat nun die Pläne. Und die Terrasse eignet sich gut zum Entkommen. Ich hoffe, sie schafft es. Wenn nicht, sind die Pläne so gut wie verloren.´´ Kurashiro:,,Wenn sie es nicht schafft, müssen wir Plan B nehmen.´´ Ikari:,,Plan B? Wieso haben wir ihn vorher nicht genutzt?´´ Kurashiro:,,Dann machen wir ihn jetzt, wenn ihr euch damit abfinden könnt, dass wir wahrscheinlich alle sterben werden.´´ Ikari:,,Oh ich verstehe. Dann lieber Plan A.´´ Währenddessen wieder in der Bergfeste.. Iliyaz vergewaltigte die Söldnerin, nachdem er sich auch komplett auszog, auf dem Teppichboden. Sie versuchte, sich so gut es geht, zu wehren. ….Surrasha sagte mir, ich solle ruhig bleiben... Für die Billion Gold... (Söldnerin) Die Söldnerin beruhigte sich. Iliyaz vergewaltigte sie noch viel härter, wobei er auch seine Kacke auf sie rumschmierte und seinen Pimmel in ihren Mund steckte und reinpisste. Daraufhin rieb er seinen dreckigen Hintern auf ihren Gesicht herum und vergewaltigte sie noch weiterhin, was sie nicht mehr aushielt, weshalb sie schrie. Iliyaz vergewaltigte sie aufs brutalste noch weitere 4 Stunden, woraufhin er aufhörte und von ihr runterging. Sie war noch bei Bewusstsein, aber dreckig, schwer verletzt und schockiert. Iliyaz schiss noch auf ihr Gesicht. Iliyaz:,,Ich gehe schlafen. Du bleibst hier drinnen. Morgen machen wir es wieder, Schlampe.´´ Die Söldnerin weinte heftig, drehte sich um und wisch ihr Gesicht, nachdem sie zur Matratze kroch. Iliyaz ging zu seinem Schlafzimmer. Wieder im Hotel... Die Dunkelstahlritter, die die Vergewaltigung teilweise beobachteten, aber auch oft ihre Augen zu hielten, saßen geschockt im Raum. Kurashiro:,,Was zum....´´ Surrasha:,,Es... war ein Fehler von mir, sie auf diese Mission zu schicken.... Wenn ich doch nur gewusst hätte... ...dass Iliyaz sie so hart vergewaltigen würde... Verdammt!...´´ Levanizaveluri:,,Dieses Arsch muss weg vom Thron!´´ Kurashiro:,,Ja... Wir müssen siegen..´´ Währenddessen wieder in der Bergfeste.. ...Jetzt muss ich zu Iliyaz ins Schlafzimmer, ihn den Schlüssel stehlen, und dann abhauen.. Doch zuvor muss ich mich anziehen... (Söldnerin) Die Söldnerin wisch sich ab, zog sich ihren Anzug an, brachte ihre Waffen an ihren Gürtel, schaute kurz noch nach, wo die Pläne sind, und ging dann zu Iliyaz ins Schlafzimmer. Er schlief. ….Das wird schwer... Ich erinnere mich, wie er seinen Schlüssel in seinen Hosensack steckte... War aber zum Glück ein offener Sack... (Söldnerin) Die Söldnerin ging näher zu Iliyaz, und griff in seine linke Hosentasche, und nahm den Schlüssel zur Terrasse raus. Zeitgleich furzte Iliyaz. Die Söldnerin wich zurück, und schlich sich zur Terrassentür, sperrte sie auf, und dann, als sie draußen war, wieder zu, und schaute sich um. ...Zwei Türme.. Ziemlich nutzvoll.. (Söldnerin) Die Söldnerin öffnete ihren Paragleiter, der in ihren Anzug versteckt war, und sprang von der Terrasse. Die Winde waren heftig, weshalb sie Probleme hatte, und mehrmals fast auf eine Wand krachte. Sie entkam schließlich, flog in den Norden der Stadt, landete, faltete ihren Paragleiter wieder zusammen, kaufte sich mit einigen hundert Gold, die sie vorhin noch hatte, eine grüne Robe, und rannte in Richtung Hotel Schwertbund. Finstere Pläne Währenddessen wieder im Hotel... Ikari:,,Sie ist auf dem Weg zu uns.´´ Kurashiro:,,Jetzt müssen wir raus. Zuerst sollten wir uns die Schauspielergewänder anziehen, um nicht unnötig aufzufallen.´´ Levanizaveluri:,,Ja.´´ Ikari:,,Ich bleibe drinnen.´´ Kurashiro:,,Ok.´´ Kurashiro, Levanizaveluri und Surrasha zogen sich bunte Schauspielergewänder an und gingen vor die Tür des Hotels, wo sie auf die Söldnerin warteten. Die Söldnerin rannte zur Legion und ging mit ihnen in das Zimmer, was die Legion hauptsächlich benutzte. Söldnerin:,,Endlich.. Endlich ist es vorbei...´´ Surrasha:,,Es tut mir leid, dich auf diese Mission geschickt zu haben.. Es war ein Fehler von mir. Aber.. Geh dich bitte nochmal im Badezimmer des Hotels waschen.´´ Söldnerin:,,Ja ich weiß. Im Gefangenenzimmer in Iliyaz's Gemächern gab es keine Duschen, Badewannen und Spülbecken. Ich gebe euch jetzt noch die Pläne.´´ Die Söldnerin gab Surrasha die Pläne, und rannte ins Badezimmer. Surrasha:,,Danke! Deine Billion Gold wirst du bald kriegen, wenn wir zurück in unserer Burg sind!´´ Surrasha faltete die Pläne auf und legte sie auf das Bett. Ikari:,,Verdammt... Alt-Aterianische Sprache... Wahrscheinlich muss Iliyaz diese Sprache beherrschen.. Sonst wären die Pläne auf Ascheländisch..´´ Kurashiro:,,Ich kann ebenfalls Alt-Aterianisch. Ich werde die Pläne vorlesen. Das Ascheland wird zuerst noch Oratyrea besiegen, woraufhin sie dann Beryta, das eigentlich mit dem Ascheland verbündet ist, angreifen, und auch den Rest von Vaturon. Dann beginnt die Westoffensive. Bahera wird eingenommen, während Zarenien angegriffen wird. Er ließ die zarenische Königin entführen, und haltet sie als seine Geisel, um Zarenien zu zwingen, seine Flotte im Süden an der zarenisch-aterianischen Verteidigungslinie zurückzuziehen, worauf das Ascheland die gelockerte Verteidigung durchbricht, und Zarenien angreift, und die Mauer mit einem Vorstoß in den Norden vom Rest trennt, und somit nutzlos macht. Sie werden sich daraufhin mit dem Reich der fünf Stämme verbünden, und dann komplett Majiha in ihrer Hand haben. Das Reich der fünf Stämme soll dann verraten werden, woraufhin das Ascheland einen Angriff in den Norden startet. Sie wollen die Fluss-Verteidigungsbollwerke durchbrechen, und somit zur Hauptstadt gelangen, um diese dann einzunehmen. Daraufhin greifen sie von dort an die valyrianische Hauptstadt an. Die Aterianer, welche lange Zeit als die unbesiegbaren galten, sollten dadurch ihre Moral verlieren, und weitere wichtige Städte Aterions angreifen. Dann würden die Aterianer sich in ihren Bergfestungen zurückziehen müssen, wo sie dann entweder aufgeben, oder nacheinander zerstört werden. Die Aschelandsoldaten sollten feuerfeste Anzüge tragen, da Elitekrieger Aterions Feuer bändigen können. Nebenbei sollte das Militär rasch vergrößert werden, um Aterion im Krieg zu bezwingen. Falls dieser Plan nicht klappt, sollte Plan B kommen. Ein Abnutzungskrieg, wo alle Ressourcen des Aschelandes für den Krieg verwendet werden, und alles Aterion entgegengeworfen werden sollte, bis Aterion überrollt wird. Valyria sollte durch eine ähnliche Strategie zerstört werden.´´ Ikari:,,Wir sollten die Pläne zu Aterion bringen.´´ Kurashiro:,,Ja.´´ Levanizaveluri:,,Hört mal.. Ich höre weiter entfernt einen Stadtschreier, der durch unsere Gasse geht.´´ Stadtschreier:,,DIE HAUPTSTADT WIRD GESCHLOSSEN!! ALLE SOLLEN SICH IN IHREN HÄUSERN BEFINDEN! BEI ZUWIDERHANDLUNG WERDET IHR VERSKLAVT ODER ERSCHOSSEN! UNSER KANZLER DAMASA HAT DIES BEFOHLEN!´´ Ikari:,,Wieso das?´´ Surrasha:,,Wahrscheinlich, weil sie wissen, dass die Legion sich in der Stadt befindet.. Die Putzfrau, die vorhin eben ins Zimmer schaute und sah, was wir machten, muss uns wohl an die Behörden, die es dann zur Regierung weitergeleitet haben, verraten haben..´´ Kurashiro:,,Wir müssen jetzt entkommen! Zur Burgruine.´´ Levanizaveluri:,,Verstanden.´´ Die Söldnerin kam aus dem Badezimmer:,,Auf geht's!´´ Die Gruppe verließ das Hotel und sie fuhren mit ihrer Kutsche durch die Kanalisation raus aus der Stadt. Sie kamen nach einigen Tagen in Kurashiros Burgruine an, wo sie von der Kutsche stiegen. Surrasha rannte zuerst in die Ruine, nahm einen schwarzen Koffer, und wartete, bis auch die anderen drinnen sind. Er gab den schwarzen Koffer zu der Söldnerin. Surrasha:,,Dies ist deine Belohnung. Eine Billion Gold. Jetzt bist du so richtig reich, doch du solltest dich mit diesem Gold in Aterion oder besser in Valyria aufhalten.´´ Söldnerin:,,Oh. Danke!´´ Die Söldnerin öffnete den Koffer. Dort drinnen waren viele Goldplatten.´´ Söldnerin:,,Aber Aterion kann ich vergessen. Sie haben eine eigene Währung.´´ Surrasha:,,Aber es gibt dort Händler, die Gold akzeptieren.´´ Söldnerin:,,Oh Ok. Gut. Ich bleibe noch eine Weile hier.´´ Kurashiro:,,Okay.´´ Plötzlich kam ein Mann in einem tiefroten Kampfanzug und einer Kapuze in den Raum. Die Legion machte sich kampfbereit. Kurashiro:,,Wer seid ihr?! Wie habt ihr uns gefunden?´´ Akuma:,,Ich bin es.. Akuma. Und ich bin euch gefolgt.´´ Fortsetzung folgt: Kapitel 2: Karminrotes Feuer Kategorie:Teravus II